


Drawn to Him

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma agrees to eight dinners with Mr. Gold in exchange for time with Henry. Golden Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me get this straight", Emma Swan was watching Gold carefully, suspicious of any offer proffered by the town's most notorious dealmaker, "you can guarantee me time with Henry everyday for the next month, all with Regina's approval?"

"Indeed." Gold's eyes met and held hers, a slight smile curling his lip.

"And what would I owe you in return?" Emma knew that Gold did nothing unless it benefited him in some way.

"My terms are very simple, Miss Swan. You get to see Henry and I, well I, get to see you."

"You get to see me? What exactly does that mean?" Emma didn't like the sound of this. Was he suggesting some type of date?

"As I said, it's quite simple, Miss Swan. I'd like you to have dinner with me every Wednesday and Saturday night for the next month." Gold kept his eyes on her, noting the suspicion that briefly flashed across her face. "I enjoy your company. You aren't afraid of me like most people in this town. "

Emma hesitated, quickly trying to weigh the pros and cons of the offer. Eight dinners with Gold. How bad could it be? "So this arrangement is strictly dinner? "

"Dinner and anything else you'd like it to be, my dear. I'd be more than happy to indulge any of your wishes."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Gold, so don't even let that thought enter your brain." Emma was horrified. Why had she blurted that out?

Gold chuckled. "I would never suggest anything of the sort, Miss Swan, but as I said, I'd be more than happy to indulge any of your wishes." Emma could feel the knowing smile on his lips even though she refused to look up at him. He had moved closer to her so that she could feel the tension that always existed between them. His hand lightly touched her arm and she jerked it away as a jolt of electricity passed between them.

"I promise to be on my best behavior. We won't do anything that you don't want to do." The way he said it made her blush. It was as though he suspected that she wanted to do exactly what she was so vehemently denying.

"So, is it a deal, Miss Swan?"

Emma had the uneasy feeling that she was going to be agreeing to more than she bargained for, but she refused to give Gold he satisfaction of seeing her rattled. "It's a deal." She held out her hand. Gold took it, but instead of shaking it, he drew it to his lips and gently kissed it. Once again Emma felt that jolt that she so wanted to avoid.

"Excellent." Gold tightened his grip on her hand before releasing it. "Come to my house at 8:00pm on Saturday evening. " He smiled. "Don't look so concerned, Miss Swan. I don't bite without an invitation to do so. "

Gold turned and walked out of the station leaving Emma glaring after him. The man was always so smug and sure of himself. It was infuriating.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma was busy for the rest of the day and exhausted by the time she returned home that evening.

"Rough day?" Emma thought she wanted to be alone, but the sound of Mary Margaret's voice was welcome and soothing.

"You can't imagine." Emma was debating whether or not to tell Mary Margaret about her deal with Gold. She knew Mary Margaret wouldn't approve. "I'm going to be seeing Henry everyday for the next month."

"That's wonderful!" Mary Margaret was joyful. "How did you get Regina to agree?"

"I didn't. Mr. Gold made the arrangement with her." Emma watched for Mary Margaret's reaction.

"No! You didn't! Emma, you can't make deals with Mr. Gold. He always has an ulterior motive. What did you promise him?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'll just be having dinner with him every Wednesday and Saturday night for the next month." Emma tried to make it sound as innocuous as possible.

"Just dinner?" Mary Margaret's question annoyed Emma even though she had asked the same thing. There was no reason to think that Gold had anything other than dinner in mind.

"Yes, just dinner. I think Gold is lonely and wants company." Emma didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Mary Margaret.

"I suppose it won't be that bad. Gold can be pretty charming when he wants to be and at least you won't be alone with him if you're going out for dinner."

What was Mary Margaret talking about? "I'm having dinner with Gold at his house," Emma clarified.

"Oh! I thought you'd be going to a restaurant." Mary Margaret looked alarmed.

"I'm happy we're not going out. I don't need to have the whole town gawking at me out with Gold. I'm hoping to keep this as private as possible. I can just imagine the gossip if anyone finds out." Emma was starting to realize that this deal had some ramifications that she had not thought through.

Mary Margaret looked pensively at her. "You're probably right." Emma could see that she wanted to say something else. "Do you like him?"

Emma was appalled. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, Emma. It's just a feeling I have. You work all the time, you don't seem interested in dating, you don't trust anyone, but you always go to Gold when you need help. You seem to be drawn to him in some way."

"That's insane. Believe me, I only go to him when there's no other option. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but the man knows how to get results. Anyway, enough about Gold. I can't wait to see Henry tomorrow. I'm going to plan something fun for us to do." Emma headed to her room determined to end this conversation and to block any thoughts of Gold from her head… at least until the next day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma arrived at the station early on Saturday morning to get a head start on a large stack of paperwork. At 2:00pm, Regina showed up with Henry in tow.

"Hi Emma." Henry smiled his shy wide smile at her.

"Hey Kid." Emma smiled back at him.

"May I have a word with you, Miss Swan?" Regina's icy voice grated on her. "I don't know what type of deal you made with Gold to get him to convince me that Henry should spend time with you, but you might want to think twice about who you get in bed with. Gold's a snake in the grass. You can't trust that man."

Emma glared at her. She didn't appreciate Regina's "bed" reference. "No need to concern yourself with my affairs, Regina. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Emma groaned. Why had she used the word "affair" and why was she attaching a sexual connotation to everything?

Regina gave her a forced smile. "I wouldn't dream of interfering, Miss Swan. I'm just giving you some useful advice. What you and Gold do as two consenting adults is of no interest to me. "

Regina turned to leave. "I'll be back for Henry in two hours."

"You didn't make a deal with Mr. Gold, did you?" Henry looked very concerned and upset.

"No worries kid. It's a simple deal almost already paid up." Emma wasn't convinced that it was all that simple. She feared that she had entangled herself in what could become a very complicated situation.

"But he's evil, Emma, worse than my mother."

"He's not as bad as you think. Anyway, it's no big deal. Now let's head out for some ice cream." Emma needed to eat a half gallon of ice cream to deal with the night ahead of her, but she'd have to settle for a cone for the time being.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday evening finally arrived and Emma was anxious to get this thing over with. She had fretted about what to wear which wasn't like her at all. She had finally opted to wear a silky white blouse and black slacks. This was simply a dinner with Gold, her end of a deal, not a date. So why was she so nervous?

Emma drove up to Gold's pink Victorian house. As she climbed the steps she relaxed a little thinking that the house reminded her of a cupcake. Yes, she'd keep that thought in mind - it made her feel much better.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." Gold was dressed in a dark suit, shirt and maroon tie. Emma noted how attractive he looked this evening. There was something about him that always caught her attention, something that she was trying very hard to ignore. The man exuded a confidence and sexual magnetism that always caught her off guard. Oh god… why was her mind going there already.

He was staring at her appreciatively and Emma could feel herself getting warm. "You look lovely, Miss Swan."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself, Gold." Emma tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Gold smiled at her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the house. Emma immediately felt that jolt between them and he smiled at her in that smirky knowing way that he had mastered so well. Emma quickly moved forward trying to separate herself from his touch.

Gold chuckled to himself. "Relax, Miss Swan. I thought we had established that I'm not going to bite. Perhaps a glass of wine will help calm your nerves."

Emma wanted to retort, but thought better of it. She really didn't trust herself right now. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Gold lead her out to his patio which overlooked an array of beautiful flower gardens. A table was set for two with lovely linens and china. A vase of wildflowers sat in the middle of the table bringing a smile to Emma's lips. "Your gardens are really beautiful, Gold. I never expected this."

Gold smiled as he poured white wine into sparkling crystal goblets. "I'm glad you approve, my dear." He raised his glass to her and winked. "To simple pleasures."

Emma gulped down half the glass. Why did he make her so nervous? This was going to be a long night.

Gold proved himself to be an entertaining and attentive host. He was very easy to talk to, seeming to be knowledgeable about almost any subject. He kept the tone light and Emma came to appreciate that he was trying his best to put her at ease.

Dinner was delicious. Gold evidently knew how to cook. As darkness descended, the patio became awash with small white lights. The scent of flowers was intoxicating and Emma couldn't help but think that it was all extremely romantic. What surprised her was that she was enjoying the romantic aspect of the evening. She was always so controlled and no-nonsense that it was nice to have someone see her in a different light.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Gold?"

He looked at her with intense interest. "Only if I can ask you one in return."

Emma agreed. "Deal." The man had a way of turning even the simplest requests into something else.

"How old are you?" Emma watched him as a look of surprise flashed in his eyes. "It's a simple question, Gold."

Gold seemed to be assessing her carefully. "Why don't you guess, Miss Swan? I'd love to see if your detective skills are as good as I think they are."

"Forty-Eight." Emma was sure she was pretty close.

"Excellent guess, my dear." Gold hoped she took this as an assertion of her accuracy. He had agreed to answer her question, but he couldn't tell her his real age. Then again, she'd just think he was purposely trying to avoid answering if he told her he was over 300 years old. "Tell me, why do you ask?"

"No reason really. It's just that you seem like you're so much older, almost as though you're from a different time and place."

"I find this rather fascinating, Miss Swan. What is it about me that gives you that impression?"

"I don't know… it's a combination of things… the way you talk, your manners, the way you call me Miss Swan instead of Emma. You're very formal. And you seem to know everything. "

Gold chuckled. "I suppose a lot of it has to do with my line of work. You see, Miss Swan, I procure difficult to find items, antiques if you will. I've made it my business to be an authority on the art, history, mythology, even the occult beliefs of centuries past. Apparently, I must immerse myself in these pursuits to a greater degree than I realize." Gold was watching her with amused interest.

Emma looked at him thoughtfully, "Do you know anything about fairy tales?" She was surprised to hear herself asking the question.

"A great deal, actually. But, that can be a discussion for another time." Gold changed the subject knowing that he'd need a lot more time to cover that topic, a topic that he was very anxious to discuss with her. "It's my turn to ask you a personal question."

"Tell me, my dear, does our mutual sexual attraction make you uncomfortable?"

Emma was almost speechless. How had they gotten from fairy tales to this? "I don't know what you're talking about, Gold. Maybe you're attracted to me, but there's nothing mutual about it."

Gold grabbed her hand. "Really, Miss Swan? Then why is your pulse racing right now?" His fingers were wrapped around her wrist, caressing the spot where her pulse was wildly pounding. "Why deny it? We both feel it every time we come near each other. "

Emma could feel the blood rising to her face. "OK, Gold. Yes, I feel it and yes it makes me very uncomfortable. Does that make you happy?"

"I just wanted to hear you acknowledge it, my dear. I know it makes you uncomfortable. You almost jump out of your skin whenever we make the slightest contact. I must admit that I find it both amusing and arousing." He was grinning at her in a way that made her want to slap him.

"Well it's not going to do you any good, Gold. It's not something that I'm ever going to act on." She wanted to nip this in the bud right now.

"Such a shame, Miss Swan." Gold sighed. "But I'm not giving up hope. What's meant to be will be. "

"I don't know what you're getting at, Gold, but I'm in full control of what I do or don't do. And believe me, I won't be doing anything about this thing between us." Emma wanted to end this once and for all.

"We shall see." Gold's tone was one of amused calm.

The man was infuriating. Emma needed to get out of there, but she didn't want him to see how much he was getting to her.

Gold sensed her desperation. As much as he liked toying with her, he genuinely liked her and knew when the game had gone too far. He moved closer and gently pushed a strand of hair from her face. His eyes were filled with a kindness that she had never seen in him before. "I didn't mean to upset you, my dear. I had a lovely evening. You don't know just how much I enjoyed it."

Emma was grateful that he was giving her an easy out even though his close proximity to her was wreaking havoc on her body again. "I enjoyed it too." She heard herself say the words and then she leaned forward and kissed him too quickly for him to respond. "I have to go."

Gold watched her walk away, a smile playing at his lips. This was all going rather well, better than expected.

Emma barely remembered walking to her car, never mind driving home. The only thought in her head was "Why?" "Why had she kissed him? " "Why had she let him get to her?" Why had she agreed to this deal?" and "Why did he have this effect on her?" It was too much to think about. She needed to get a good night's sleep. Seven more dinners. She had to get control of herself and the situation. Wednesday night would not be ending with a kiss. Of that, she was certain.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How was your evening?" Mary Margaret handed her a cup of coffee.

To her surprise, Emma had slept soundly. She felt remarkably rested and found herself smiling as she remembered tidbits of conversation from the night before. The kiss was not even bothering her this morning. In fact, she felt a certain warmth as she recalled the kindness in Gold's eyes at the end of the evening.

"Better than expected." It was true. She had been dreading the evening but had actually enjoyed spending time with Gold.

Mary Margaret looked surprised. "So it wasn't awkward and uncomfortable? "

Emma laughed. "I didn't say that. Believe me, Gold is a master at creating uncomfortable situations. He seems to know things about you that you don't even know yourself. "

"Sooo… Did he kiss you?" Mary Margaret blushed. She didn't want to pry but she couldn't help asking.

It was now Emma's turn to blush. "Not exactly."

Mary Margaret was looking at her expectantly.

"Listen, these dinners are not dates… they're just a part of our deal." Emma avoided making eye contact with Mary Margaret though she could still feel her friend's questioning eyes on her.

"I kissed him." She blurted it out. "Barely, but it was still a kiss." She could feel herself blushing even more.

"You kissed him? He didn't kiss you?" Mary Margaret sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I kissed him. I know he wanted me to kiss him. And it will never happen again."

Mary Margaret was laughing at her. "I knew it. You like him, Emma."

Emma groaned. "It was just a friendly thank you for the dinner. It didn't mean anything."

"If you say so." Mary Margaret was grinning from ear to ear.

Emma wanted to go back to bed and hide under the covers. She didn't know how she was going to get through the rest of this deal.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, Emma. " Graham watched her as she walked to her desk.

"Good morning." Emma was always happy to see him. The man was a sight for sore eyes.

Emma saw the gold envelope before she got to her desk. As she approached, she could see the fancy script spelling out her name, _ **"Emma"**_. She knew it was from him. _**"Emma"**_ – she could hear him saying it with that lilting accent of his. After that first day, he had always called her Miss Swan. "Emma" was a change for him.

"Mr. Gold dropped that off for you this morning." Graham was looking at her, an unspoken question in his eyes. "He said that you left last night before he had a chance to discuss it with you."

"Thanks. I figured it was from him." Emma tried to sound as business-like as possible. There's no way she wanted Graham to get wind of her arrangement.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a plain gold card. The message was again written in the same beautiful script:

  
_  
**Thank you again for a lovely evening, Emma.**  
_

_**Please meet me at Granny's at 7:00pm on Wednesday evening.** _

_**I promise to be good.** _

Emma didn't know what to think. On the one hand, Granny's was public. There'd be no chance of any kissing, not that she'd ever let that happen again. On the other hand, Granny's was public. Everyone in Storybrooke would be talking about her "date" with Mr. Gold. The man never made things easy. He was probably already gleeful knowing that their deal would be misconstrued as a "date". But a deal was a deal. She'd just have to make the best of it.

"Everything OK?" Graham's voice reminded her where she was.

"Yes. Everything's fine." Emma attempted to smile at him. Graham would know about the date. Everyone would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived at Granny's at exactly 7:00pm. She was sure that Gold would already be inside waiting… the man was prompt and precise about everything. He rose as she approached and waited for her to be seated before he sat again. "Good evening, Miss Swan. You look exceptionally beautiful tonight." She could feel him looking at her appreciatively and as hard as she was trying to control it, once again he made her blush. She had debated what to wear, but knowing that Gold would be impeccably dressed, she had opted to wear a somewhat form-fitting teal dress that enhanced the unique color of her eyes.

"Good evening and thank you." She had to give him one thing – he always made you feel as though you were the only one in the room. But since they weren't, she was also thankful that he had not tried to take her hand or touch her in any way. Maybe this would be alright after all.

"It seems that we are attracting a lot of attention, my dear." Gold tipped his head toward the other diners.

Emma turned her head, almost afraid to look around the room. Granny was behind the counter squinting at them disapprovingly. Dr. Hopper was furtively observing them, no doubt concocting theories as to what would bring them together. Ruby was all giggles and smiles whispering to Leroy who was angrily staring at them. Dr. Whale, sitting at a table across from them, was raising his glass to Gold in approval. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a camera flash blinded Emma. When she could see again, Sydney Glass was standing there obviously pleased with himself for scoring a major scoop.

Emma groaned. "Now we're really going to be the talk of the town for weeks to come. Probably even front page news." This is exactly what Emma had wanted to avoid.

Gold was laughing. "What's so funny, Gold?" Emma was not amused.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the look on Regina's face when she sees our photo."

Emma groaned again. Gold was enjoying this too much. He would love for everyone to think they were dating. He had nothing to lose. She's the one who would have to pay the price… with Henry, with the endless whispers, with Regina, with… with Graham…

"I suppose you're worried about what the sheriff will think?" Gold's eyes were searching hers as he asked the question.

"Why would I care what he thinks?" Emma was taken aback. It was as though Gold had read her mind.

"I see the way he looks at you, Emma. You're two very attractive people who spend every day together. I'd venture to guess that you're attracted to him." Gold continued to hold her eyes.

If she didn't know better she'd think that Gold might be jealous of Graham. "I'll admit that he's very good-looking and very charming." Emma was trying to assess Gold's reaction. "But I don't feel anything when I'm near him – there's no spark between us."

Gold was grinning. Too bad he had promised to be good.

"Now what?" Emma blushed as she realized what Gold was thinking. "Don't even think of saying it, Gold. You promised."

"My lips are sealed." Gold pretended to zip his lips as he continued to grin at her in his smirky knowing way.

"Hi Emma, Mr. Gold". Emma was relieved to be interrupted by Ruby even though she was grinning from ear to ear, looking back and forth from one to the other. She was obviously gleeful about this "date" even though she was not exactly a Gold fan as far as Emma could recall. But who was in this town? Emma allowed herself to be amused by that point.

"I love your dress, Emma. And your hair. Did you add some curls to it?" Emma could feel Gold's eyes on her as Ruby rattled on. "And it's so cute how your dress matches Mr. Gold's tie."

What? Emma's eyes immediately shot to his tie. It was a teal and purple stripe, the exact same shade as her dress. Emma glanced up to see Gold smirking. He was probably already planning on a way to use this to further prove how compatible they were.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Miss Lucas, but Miss Swan and I are famished. Perhaps you can recite the specials to us." Emma was grateful to Gold for steering the conversation back to ordering.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Gold. Tonight we have Sole Florentine and Lasagna on the menu. They're both excellent! Can I get you something to drink while you're deciding?"

"Would you like wine, Miss Swan?" Emma nodded. "Red or white?" "Red," Emma was planning to have the lasagna. She needed comfort food to help her get through the evening.

"A bottle of your Chianti." Gold was not a huge fan of the over-praised lasagna, but it appealed to him tonight and he was sure that Emma was ordering the same.

Ruby returned with the wine and Gold ordered for both of them just as Emma expected he would. He poured the wine and proffered a toast. "To patience."

Emma grimaced. Let him think what he wanted. She was not going to give in to him no matter how much her body said otherwise.

"I'm a big fan of patience, Miss Swan. It has always held me in good stead."

"Good for you Gold. I hope it keeps you warm at night." Emma couldn't help retorting.

Gold smiled. "I find you very entertaining, Miss Swan. You speak your mind and you're not afraid of me. I admire that about you."

Emma smiled back. "You're pretty entertaining yourself, Gold. I can't quite figure you out, but I love a challenge."

The food arrived and the conversation became more general. Emma was amazed at how at ease she was with him. He was witty and made her laugh and the dinner flew by. She had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room until Ruby appeared again.

"Was everything OK? You two seem to be having a very good time." Ruby was all smiles.

"The lasagna was excellent. Let granny know that we enjoyed it." Emma wanted to cut any further conversation short.

"Are you up for dessert, Miss Swan? I know I have a craving for something sweet." Gold's words were completely innocent and yet Emma could feel the heat rising to her face. She just prayed that Ruby didn't notice.

"Sure… sounds good." Emma tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. She could feel Gold's eyes on her and knew that he had noted her response to his statement.

"The brownie sundae and the strawberry shortcake are both to die for. Emma, I know you'd love the sundae." Ruby knew how much she loved ice cream.

"I'm sold. The sundae for me." Emma ordered for herself.

"I'll try the strawberry shortcake." Gold's words brought a smile to Emma's lips as she thought of Gold's pink house.

"Care to share your thoughts, Miss Swan? You look like something's amusing you."

"It's nothing really. But I would like to ask you another personal question if it's OK with you."

"Of course, my dear. What would you like to know?" Gold was intrigued by Emma's curiosity and was anxious to hear tonight's question.

"What's your first name? I've never heard you use it and I've never seen it on any documentation." Emma was truly interested in uncovering this mystery.

"Have you been investigating me, Miss Swan? Anxious to know more about me?" Gold managed to make the question sound suggestive.

"Simple curiosity, Gold. Everybody has a first name." Emma was not going to let him get the upper hand.

"The truth is, Miss Swan, I don't use my given first name. It's an old family name that I prefer to keep private. For business purposes, I use R. Gold if required, the R. standing for Robert." Gold carefully watched Emma's reaction.

"So you won't tell me your real name?" This was evidently a sore point for Gold so she decided to push it further. "What if I try to guess it? Will you tell me if I'm right?"

Gold looked at her with obvious delight, much to Emma's surprise. "I'd love for you to try. I'll even give you a big hint. My real first name begins with an "R"." Gold hesitated. "In fact, why don't we make this into a little game? You can guess 10 names every time we meet. If you guess my name before our deal is up, you can request a favor from me. If you don't guess it, you'll owe me a favor. Deal?"

Emma thought for a moment. How hard could it be to guess? But what if she didn't? "As long as we're not talking about sexual favors, Gold."

"You wound me, Miss Swan. The thought never crossed my mind." He tried to give her an innocent look but couldn't help laughing. "No sexual favors."

"It's a deal, then." Emma held out her hand to him to seal the deal. She immediately felt that spark between them and Gold caught her eye and gave her a knowing nod. When she didn't pull her hand away, he raised it to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. His eyes never left hers as he watched her somewhat panicked reaction, as her pulse raced wildly and the heat spread through her body. She prayed that no one was watching because she was sure that they'd all be able to read her thoughts. Gold gently stroked her hand and then thankfully released it back to her.

"Any guesses, Miss Swan? You get 10 tonight." He was staring at her with his dark eyes, eyes that were saying something very different than the question he had just posed.

"One brownie sundae and one strawberry shortcake…". Ruby arrived balancing two huge desserts, both covered with layers of whipped cream.

"Thanks, Ruby. They look great." Emma was happy for this distraction. Things had just veered off in the wrong direction and Emma was happy to get them back on track.

Gold obviously enjoyed dessert as much as she did, since he was already digging in. He smiled at her and winked. "Well?"

"Oh, right." Emma searched through her purse for a pen and scrap of paper. "I'm going to write down the names so that I can keep track of them. "

"Reginald, Raymond, Richard, Rocco, Ryan, Roland, Ramon, Rory, Rene, Reilly". – Gold viewed the list. "Sorry, Miss Swan, I'm afraid you've struck out tonight."

Emma wasn't concerned. She was planning to research some old seldom-used names. She was positive that she would be able to beat him at his own game.

"I suppose I've forfeited my question since I didn't answer yours?" Gold looked at Emma with sad eyes.

"That's right, Gold. No more questions tonight. But I will let you have a bite of my sundae."

They ended the evening with light pleasant conversation and Emma even linked her arm in Gold's as he walked her to her car. She could tell that he wanted to kiss her, but there was no way he was going to even attempt it… after all, he had promised to be good.

"I must thank you again, Miss Swan, for another lovely evening. " She loved the sound of his voice. Without even thinking she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his arm. He put his arm around her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kiss me, Gold." He didn't hesitate as his lips met hers and he gently but firmly kissed her with longing. Emma was immediately shocked by her body's reaction as heat surged through her settling in her center. Her whole body responded as he deepened the kiss urging her lips apart with his tongue. His other hand was in her hair and he pulled her body closer to his. Her body thrilled at the contact and she felt herself losing control. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her with dark eyes filled with passion and longing.

"I have to go, Gold." Emma could barely get the words out.

He nodded. "Yes, I thought that might be the case."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got in her car. He watched her as she drove away. Things were progressing nicely. Emma was a challenge, but he was a very patient man who was thoroughly enjoying every minute of his time with her.

Emma did not even berate herself this time. She wanted him to kiss her and for once in her life she had not let her better judgment get in the way. Her only problem now was that she didn't know where this was leading. In some ways she wanted to completely let herself go, to give in to her body's demands, to go where her desires lead her. On the other hand, this was Gold she was talking about. Why, of all the men in the world, was she attracted to him? Once again, she was just too tired to think about it any further. She just wanted to go to bed and get a good night's sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning." Mary Margaret was eyeing her nervously. "It looks like you and Gold made the front page of the newspaper. It's on the table."

Emma groaned. "I don't understand how two people having a simple dinner together can be front page news." But, as ludicrous as it was, there they were -Gold looking his usual smug self and her looking like a deer caught in the headlights. If the photo wasn't bad enough, the caption under it was more than she could bear: Deputy Sheriff, Emma Swan, enjoys dinner date with one of Storybrooke's most eligible bachelors, Mr. Gold. "Great, just great." Emma wanted to crawl back into bed. She was pretty sure that Gold would be smiling from ear to ear when he saw it. He'd be relishing this while she'd be dealing with the fallout.

"Anything I can do?" Mary Margaret felt helpless. "It's really not that bad, is it?"

"The point is that I don't like the thought of everyone talking behind my back about something that they don't know anything about. Gold and I aren't dating… at least not officially." Emma muttered those last words under her breath.

Mary Margaret looked sharply at her. "Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"I asked him to kiss me last night." Emma was gauging Mary Margaret's reaction. "I don't know why, but there's this crazy attraction between us. I can't stop thinking about him."

Instead of looking stunned, Mary Margaret looked pleased. "I knew it. Didn't I ask you last week if you liked him?"

"I guess you were right. The thing is that I don't want to like him; I don't want to be attracted to him. I've been trying to deny it, but as soon as I'm with him I lose all of my resolve. This is Gold we're talking about, Mary Margaret. Would you want to be attracted to him?"

Mary Margaret looked horrified. "We're very different people, Emma. I'd be intimidated by him. You're not. In fact, I think you're one of the few people I've ever seen stand up to him. I think he likes that about you."

"Yes, he's made that clear."

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "So how was the kiss?"

"Perfect. Better than I ever imagined it would be."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I think you're in trouble, Emma."

"No kidding. Now I just have to decide what I want to do about it."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma saw the gold envelope on her desk as soon as she entered the station. Graham was watching her with a little more interest than usual. She was sure he had seen the newspaper. "Good morning, Graham. What's up?"

"Good morning. Not much. What's up with you?"

Emma had been dreading this moment but she didn't know why. She certainly didn't owe him any explanation for what she did in her free time. "Nothing much. Henry should be coming by around 10:00."

"Mr. Gold stopped by again this morning to leave you another envelope."

Emma could feel Graham observing her as she felt the heat rise to her face. "I see." Emma picked up the envelope and opened it. Her hands were shaking and she almost felt guilty for some unknown reason.

**_**Thank you again for a very memorable evening, Emma.** _ **

**_**Please come to my house at 7:00pm on Saturday evening.** _ **

**_**Dress casually and be prepared to discuss fairy tales.** _ **

**_**P.S. I'm not making any promises this time.** _ **

She felt herself smile. The man could be charming when he wanted to be.

Emma turned to face Graham. "I suppose you saw the newspaper?" She decided to confront the issue. She'd learned a long time ago that it was better to be direct if you wanted to be in control of any situation.

"Yes, but that's none of my business. I just hope you understand who you're dealing with."

"I'm fine, Graham. I appreciate your concern, but it's not what you think. " Well, not yet anyway, Emma thought to herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Emma!" Henry literally bounced into the station followed by the clacking of Regina's heels.

"Hey, kid." "Good morning, Regina." Emma tried to sound pleasant.

Regina gave her a withering look. "May I speak to you privately, Miss Swan?" Emma followed her out to the hallway. As Emma had suspected, Regina immediately produced the newspaper pointing accusingly at the photo of her and Gold. "Normally I wouldn't dream of interfering in your private life, Miss Swan, but since you're seeing Henry so frequently, I just want to make sure that you keep Gold away from him."

"What are you trying to say, Regina?" Emma could feel herself getting irritated.

"I don't want Henry to be subjected to a parade of your boyfriends. We both know that you don't have the best track record when it comes to committing to something. I want to make sure that Henry doesn't get hurt in the process."

"Get out!" Emma was doing all she could to keep her voice down. "You have no right to come in here and insult me, Regina. I would never do anything to harm Henry. And for the record, Gold isn't my boyfriend and I haven't dated anyone for over two years." Emma stormed back into the station.

Regina smirked to herself. She didn't think that Gold would get anywhere with Emma, but she had just added a little extra assurance to that assumption.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Henry was sitting at her desk, holding the newspaper. "Are you dating Mr. Gold?"

"No, Henry. I told you I had a business deal with him. Nothing for you to worry about."

"But it says in the paper that you're on a date." Emma felt a pang of guilt at Henry's words.

"Listen, kid, you can't believe everything you read. Mr. Gold and I were simply having dinner together last night. It wasn't a date. It was part of a deal."

"Do you know who he is?" Henry's question confused her. "From the book? Do you know who he is in my book?"

Not that book again. "No, Henry, who is he?" Emma was exasperated.

"I don't know. I was hoping you did." Henry sounded disappointed.

Emma made a mental note to ask Gold on Saturday night. It would be amusing to see how he responded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good evening, Miss Swan. You look very fetching tonight." Emma was wearing jeans and a white top with spaghetti straps so she wasn't wearing a bra. She just hoped the material was thick enough to keep Gold from noticing.

"Good evening, Gold." Emma stared at him. She was so used to seeing him in a suit that she could barely recognize him. He was wearing jeans and a white polo shirt that made him look years younger. She had never seen his arms before and they were firm and well-defined. His jeans were well-fitting. The man was obviously trim and fit. It was disconcerting to see him dressed so casually.

"You like what you see?" Gold's tone was suggestive.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gold." Emma wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of admitting that she did like what she was seeing.

Gold grinned but didn't egg her on. "I'm looking forward to our evening, my dear. I see you brought a book. Does it have something to do with the fairy tales you were asking about?"

"Yes, it belongs to Henry. I thought you'd like to see it."

Gold nodded. "Let's head out to the patio, my dear. We're having a barbecue tonight."

Gold's patio was arranged differently than it had been on the previous Saturday. There was a picnic table set with colorful tableware and checkered linens. Blue and Green cushions covered the sturdy wooden patio furniture. The grill was fired up. "Would you like wine or iced tea, Miss Swan?"

"Iced tea." Emma wanted to be in full control of her faculties tonight.

"Iced tea it is." Gold poured 2 glasses and once again proffered a toast. "To trust and friendship."

Emma looked thoughtfully at him. She didn't want to trust him, but she did. She trusted that he liked her and cared about her and that made her feel vulnerable.

"This is all very lovely, Gold. You've gone out of your way to make these evenings special."

"Let's just say that you inspire me, Miss Swan. I really do enjoy your company."

Emma asked if she could help, but Gold pretty much had everything under control.

Dinner was excellent – barbecued chicken, potato salad (Mary Margaret would die to have the recipe), grilled vegetables, and a tossed salad. As usual, the conversation flowed easily and Emma felt relaxed even without the benefit of wine.

"I have 10 more guesses for your name, Gold." Emma showed him what she had written.

"Rafe, Raj, Randall, Redmund, Ripley, Rubin, Rudolph, Rupert, Romulus, Ringo." Gold laughed when he saw Ringo on the list. "I'm afraid not, Miss Swan. Perhaps you'll do better next time."

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be." Emma admitted. "It seems as though everything about you is complicated or mysterious."

Gold grinned. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Tell me, does that intrigue you?"

"Maybe a little." It intrigued her a lot, but she wasn't sure if it was just curiosity or the fact that she was starting to like him more than she had ever expected.

Gold held her gaze until Emma had to look away. She always felt as though he was reading her mind, or worse, looking straight through to her soul.

Gold thankfully lightened the mood. "Do you like s 'mores, Miss Swan?"

Was Gold kidding? They were one of her favorites. They had fun making the s 'mores, both of them getting sticky from the marshmallows and chocolate. Emma felt happy. This deal was not playing out as she had expected and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

When they were done, Gold suggested that they head inside to look at Henry's book. Gold lead them to a sitting room filled with comfortable looking furniture, unlike the antiques in the other rooms she had seen. He directed her to an overstuffed couch seating himself right beside her. His body was touching hers and she felt herself immediately reacting. She forced herself to concentrate on the book. Gold seemed oblivious even as his movements created additional contact between them.

"So, my dear, exactly what is it you'd like to know about fairy tales?"

Emma was relieved to have something to think about other than this thing between her and Gold.

"I'm not even sure where to begin, but Henry is obsessed with this book and actually thinks that everyone in this town is a character from it."

"Indeed?" Gold's eyes were filled with intense interest.

"Anyway, he thinks everyone here is under a curse and that I'm the savior who will break the curse so that everyone can go back to being their fairy tale characters again."

"You have my utmost attention, Miss Swan. Tell me more. Does he have the characters figured out?"

"Yes, pretty much. Mary Margaret is Snow White. David Nolan is Prince Charming. Regina is the Evil Queen, Ruby is Red Riding Hood, Leroy is Grumpy, Dr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm truly fascinated, my dear. What about you?" Gold was relishing this immensely.

"That's the craziest part. He thinks that Mary Margaret and David Nolan, Snow White and Prince Charming, are my parents."

Gold chuckled. "That would make you Princess Emma. I like that. It's fitting."

"The thing is, Gold, that I'm worried about the kid. None of this is real and I'm trying to find a way to make him see that."

"Now, Now, Miss Swan. I'm truly intrigued by Henry's imagination. He's come up with a fascinating theory and I for one believe that fairy tales and myths are meant to tell us something about ourselves. What's really fascinating is that his theories aren't random. Blanchard means "white", Regina means "queen", Ruby means "red", Hopper is a cricket… I like how the boy thinks."

"You're not taking any of this seriously, are you?"

"I never rule out anything, Miss Swan. I've learned that life is filled with surprises. The future is never what it seems."

Emma looked at him somewhat incredulously. "OK, let's say it's true. Tell me, Gold, which character are you?"

Gold laughed. "What does Henry say?"

"That's the thing, Gold. He can't figure out who you are, but he's pretty sure that you're some kind of evil sorcerer or magician."

Gold pretended to look shocked. "So he wouldn't approve of you and me?" Gold took her hand in his as he asked the question.

"Gold, there is no you and me." Emma barely got the words out as her body immediately responded to his touch.

"Are you sure of that, Miss Swan?" He caressed her cheek with his other hand.

When she didn't respond to his question, Gold dipped his head forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Emma whimpered her objection, but kissed him back. Gold deepened the kiss and Emma responded in kind. He removed the book from their laps and broke their kiss to look deeply into her eyes. "Tell me what you want, Emma." He called her Emma. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him, but she couldn't say it. "You're so beautiful, my dear. I want you to feel how beautiful you are." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Heat was raging through her body and she wanted to feel his mouth and hands all over her, but she was terrified to let go.

"I'm afraid, Gold." She said it without looking at him.

"Come here, dear." Gold moved to the end of the couch and lay back against the cushions. He urged her to lie back against him so that he could wrap his arms around her. Emma could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she put her hands on his. This felt good. He held her tightly, gently kissing her temple. Emma felt a warmth engulf her, a warmth that made her feel safe and cared for.

"I want you to know that you can trust me, Emma. I'd never do anything to hurt you." Gold's words caressed and reassured her. "I'll tell you a little secret… I'm as shocked as you are by this attraction between us. I understand my attraction to you, of course, but I'm baffled by your attraction to me. I'm sure this would all be much easier for you if I were young and handsome like your sheriff and you didn't distrust me so much. Alas, I am who I am."

Emma was taken aback. It upset her that she had made Gold feel bad about himself. The man was usually so confident and smug. This vulnerable side of him was totally unexpected.

"Listen, Gold. I may have issues, but they have nothing to do with your age or looks. I know I'll regret saying this later, but I actually think you're extremely attractive and sexy." Emma couldn't help blushing as she said it. "And even though I don't trust you when it comes to certain things, I actually feel safe with you. My problem is that these feelings I have for you scare me because they make me want to give up my control in a way I never have before."

There. It was out in the open and Emma felt free from having said the words aloud. She was sure he loved hearing her finally admit how she really felt. Somehow he always got exactly what he wanted.

Gold held her closer as he whispered in her ear. "Sweetheart, stop thinking and just listen to what your body is telling you. It's all about letting yourself succumb to your senses… whatever it is that we have between us, it's something rare and remarkable. I've never felt it before. It's magic."

She knew he was right. She'd never experienced anything like it before. It terrified her and it thrilled her at the same time.

Gold loosened his hold on Emma, bringing his hands up to her bare shoulders. She leaned back and he kissed her nose, lips and neck while he ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms.

The warmth that had engulfed her now turned again to heat. Emma took his hands and brought them to her lips and lightly kissed them. She found his pulse on his wrist and kissed it with her open mouth savoring the salty taste of his skin. She then took his hands and placed them on her breasts gasping when he immediately began to caress her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. Her nipples hardened as he expertly teased them with his thumb and fingers. Gold groaned as he shifted under her.

She desperately needed to feel his hands on her bare skin, and as though reading her mind, he moved his hands under her top to touch her breasts. He was surprised to find bare skin. "No bra, Emma. I like that." She felt his arousal pressing against her back as he rubbed her nipples between his thumbs and fingers drawing them into hard peaks. Emma moaned in response as the throbbing between her legs increased.

Her need for skin on skin was overpowering her. She pulled her top over her head exposing herself completely. She wanted to face Gold now, wanted him to look at her, to put his mouth on her body. She got up to change positions. His eyes were completely dark as he looked at her, his eyes filled with undisguised lust.

At that moment she wanted him to see her completely naked so she removed her jeans and her underwear while Gold watched her, drinking in every detail of her body. "Let me look at you, Emma. You're so incredibly beautiful." His voice was husky and raw and it sent tingles down her spine.

Her desire to see him took control of her. She unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his pants. Gold was watching her every move, letting her take control. He removed his shirt as she pulled off his jeans and boxers. When he was completely naked she stared at him hungrily and caressed his engorged member with her hand kissing the tip with her lips. Gold groaned and strained against her which encouraged her to continue stroking him. "Emma." Gold's tone was pleading. "Come here, darling. "

She knew he was on the edge so she straddled him without making any contact, leaning forward so that he could take her nipples in his mouth. He sucked her and teased her with his tongue causing her to whimper with desire.

He moved his right hand between her legs and stroked the folds of her skin, his thumb finding her clit immediately. She was so excited that his touch almost brought her over the edge. "Please, Gold. " She begged. He wasn't ready to give her release so quickly so he stopped and cupped her in his hand.

"Lie down, Emma. I want to look at you". She obeyed him and changed places with him allowing him now to kneel between her legs. He pushed her legs open so that he could see her every inch of her. He lightly caressed her with his fingers and once again found her clit and teased it gently. Emma moaned and bucked her hips against him. She was so close to the verge. She lifted her hips up again to meet his touch trying to force additional contact, but Gold stopped again, moving his attention to her thighs instead. He started just above her knees planting soft wet kisses on her skin as he torturously moved up closer to her center.

Emma opened her legs wider in anticipation of his mouth and tongue. He finally reached her. Emma was writhing and moaning as he covered her with his mouth and then pushed his tongue deep inside her. Emma gasped as he left his tongue there and used the rest of his mouth to suck her. Emma was straining against him begging him to give her release. He stopped sucking her and now began to lick every fold with his tongue, grazing her clit with it now and then. Emma couldn't take it any longer. She put her hands on his head holding him down and opened her legs as wide as she could. Gold finally took pity on her and began licking her clit with his tongue, applying the perfect amount of pressure.

"Don't stop!" Emma was desperate. Gold continued to use his tongue on the one spot that was bringing her over the edge. His hands were under her buttocks as he pulled her closer to him and tortured her with his tongue, coaxing and teasing her until she climaxed into his mouth. Her whole body shuddered at the release as her body collapsed beneath him. Gold lightly kissed her before moving up to lie by her side. He was beyond aroused, but held her as she came down from her arousal.

Gold then pulled her up and asked her to lean over the back of the couch. He dipped his finger into her. "Ah, my dear, still so wet and ready ." Gold entered her from behind, slowly, allowing her body to accept his full width and length. He wasn't sure how long he could last. She was so tight and warm and he was feeling way out of control. After several seconds he began to slowly push in and out biting his lip in an effort to hold back. As he rocked against her Emma met his movements with her hips, whimpering at the sensations that were beginning to ravage her body again. He growled and began increasing his speed as he pushed further into her. Emma gasped as her body responded to each thrust and began rising to another climax. Gold had his hands on her hips and was groaning and close to coming. He thrust harder and faster into her feeling himself lose control and he came as her body contracted and spasmed around him. He thrust into her a few more times and collapsed over her kissing the back of her neck. After a minute or so he pulled out of her and drew her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Emma didn't know why but she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Gold was alarmed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, No." Emma was mortified with herself. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just a mess of emotions right now."

Gold moved the hair back from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I understand, sweetheart. Cry all you want."

Emma hugged him tighter.

"Let's go lie on my bed. It's much more comfortable." Gold took her hand and lead her upstairs. Emma felt spent and tired and just wanted to lie down. Within minutes she was sound asleep. Gold hadn't felt this content and dare he say it, happy, in a very long time. He draped the sheets over them and fell asleep with Emma pressed against him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gold, wake up." Gold opened his eyes. Emma was standing over the bed, dressed and disheveled. "I have to go. I want to get home before Mary Margaret wakes up. Don't get up. I can let myself out."

Gold took her hand and kissed it. "I truly enjoyed our evening… Thank you, Emma."

"Me too, Gold. Me too." She wanted to say more but couldn't find the words so she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Then she whispered in his ear. "Thank you." And she meant it. He had given her something special.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee when Mary Margaret finally got up.

"You're up early?" It was almost a question. "I didn't hear you come in last night."

Emma squirmed a little. "I didn't get home until very late."

"Oh?" Mary Margaret couldn't hide her interest.

"I slept at Gold's last night and came home at 5:00 this morning."

"Ooh! You slept over?"

"Yes… " Emma hesitated. "It's so complicated. I don't know what he's doing to me - I don't want to like him, but I really do… a lot." There, it was out in the open.

Mary Margaret put her hand over her friend's. "You know he really likes you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. He's made it pretty clear to me. I just don't know where this is all leading. I have to keep reminding myself that this is Gold and I'm only spending time with him because I made a deal with him."

"Oh please! You don't really think you're going to stop seeing him when the deal is done, do you?"

"No?"

"Sorry, but no. It won't be ending unless you two decide it's ending. Gold rigged this deal so that he could get you to go out with him. He knew you'd never agree to a regular date. I'm positive that Gold would do anything to keep this going. By the way, do you know that he always gets what he wants? He wanted you and he got you. It's as simple as that."

Emma couldn't deny it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You just missed your boyfriend." Graham's words surprised Emma and made her blush.

Emma saw the gold envelope on her desk, now a familiar sight to her. "If you're referring to Gold, he's not my boyfriend, Graham. Why would you even think that?"

"Sorry, my mistake. It's just that I saw you car parked in front of his house at 4:30 this morning. I guess I jumped to conclusions." Graham sounded accusatory and apologetic at the same time.

Emma was completely taken aback. She was mortified that Graham knew that she had spent the night at Gold's… she was still trying to come to grips with her own feelings about him and was uncomfortable discussing him with anyone, let alone Graham of all people.

"Yes, you're mistaken." Emma left it at that and opened the gold envelope.

**_**You're truly beautiful in every way, Emma.** _ **

**_**Thank you for sharing that with me.** _ **

**_**Please come to my shop at 7:00pm on Wednesday evening.** _ **

**_**Don't think too much in the meantime.** _ **

How did he always know the right thing to say? He did care about her, of that she was certain. And he seemed to know that she was struggling with everything that had happened between them. His shop was a neutral spot. Nobody would be there to stare at them like at Granny's and they wouldn't be in his house. He was right. She had to stop thinking too much. She'd let things take their course.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma arrived at Gold's shop at exactly 7:00pm on Wednesday evening. He came out from the back of the shop when he heard her enter. "Good evening, Emma." He smiled at her warmly.

"Hi Gold." Emma was trying hard to keep things as casual as possible.

Gold walked over to lock the door and set out the "Closed" sign.

"Come in, my dear. I don't think you've ever seen the back room of my shop." He didn't try to touch her in any way or to kiss her which immediately made her feel more relaxed. Emma followed him to the back room. It was filled with antiques like the front room, only they seemed less organized. There was a table set up with a tablecloth, tableware and a vase of daisies.

"I thought you'd prefer it if we were informal tonight." He looked at her for approval.

"Yes, this is perfect. " Emma felt relieved. She had been very nervous about tonight after her last "dinner" with Gold and had not known what to expect. Thankfully she was beginning to feel comfortable about the evening. He wasn't acting as though he had any expectations and she was grateful for that.

"I hope you don't mind having a salad for dinner. I overheard you ordering a chef's salad for yourself at Granny's a few months ago so I had a couple of them delivered here for us."

"Not at all. Sounds good." Now that she was relaxed Emma realized that she was famished.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes, thanks." She had resolved not to drink anything before she arrived, but in retrospect that seemed foolish. After all, she had only had a glass of iced tea on Saturday and look how that night had played out.

"Very Good." Gold poured each of them a glass. "To your happiness, Emma. I only wish the best for you."

"Thank you." Emma felt a lump in her throat. She believed him. She knew he liked her and wanted her, but he wasn't going to force anything that she didn't want. The question was - what did she really want?

She looked into his eyes and felt the urge to kiss him. This was not going as planned. Fortunately Gold seemed to sense her discomfort and began to talk to her about some of the items in his shop. His stories about the items and how he had procured them were very entertaining and carried the conversation through their meal. She asked him a lot of questions and found it particularly interesting that some of his answers were cryptic and mysterious. She almost felt as though they were getting into fairy tale territory again. What was it about this man that intrigued her so much?

When they were done, Gold cleaned up quickly and reached for her hand. "We're going out for ice cream, my dear. I presume that you have no objections?"

"I think you already know my answer, Gold." Emma grinned at him and gave him her hand. She immediately felt that familiar rush of heat pulsing through her body. If he felt it too, he didn't let on. Instead, he simply held her hand until they exited the store and then he released it. Emma was relieved and a little disappointed at the same time. She hated to admit it, but she felt good when he touched her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ice cream shop boasted 28 flavors, all of them with cutesy descriptive names.

"Let me guess, Gold. You favorite flavor is Think Pink." Emma was laughing to herself about the strawberry ice cream, all the time picturing Gold's pink house.

Gold looked amused. "Wrong, dearie. It's Perfect Pairing." He pushed back a strand of hair from her face, lightly brushing her cheek with his hand as he said it. Emma felt the jolt again and she knew he did too by the way he was looking at her. "Chocolate and peanut butter – truly a match made in heaven. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?" Somehow Emma felt as though they were no longer talking about ice cream. "They're good together." Emma admitted.

Gold chuckled. "Now let me guess yours." Gold assessed her carefully. "Dark Magic."

Emma was stunned. She loved the dark chocolate/chocolate chip ice cream. "How'd you guess? There are 28 flavors here."

"I've learned quite a bit about what you like, Emma, about what gives you pleasure." Gold's trademark smirk was back and Emma could feel the heat rising to her face. Gold laughed. "Something wrong, my dear? "

Emma glowered at him and then laughed. "No Gold, nothing's wrong."

They sat outside at a small café table off to the side and under a tree. Emma was appalled to find herself thinking about the things Gold had done to her with his tongue the other night as she watched him eat his cone. She could feel another blush coming on and needed to keep it under control.

"Emma!" Henry ran up to them with Graham close behind. "Sheriff Graham is watching me while my mom finishes some work." Emma glanced at Gold noting the briefest dark expression flit across his face.

"Hello Emma, Mr. Gold." Graham looked apologetic. "So sorry to interrupt."

"It's no problem, sheriff. Would you and Henry like to join us?" Emma was shocked by Gold's offer.

"Please, Graham!" Henry was practically begging.

"I suppose you can stay for a few minutes, if it's OK with Emma. I have some paperwork to finish so I can come back for you."

"Emma? Please?"

"Sure, kid. Just don't let your mother know. She has a thing about how much time we spend together on any given day." Emma was thinking about Regina's "talk" with her about Gold and certainly didn't want to get into any arguments with her about this.

Graham left and Henry turned to Gold, looking at him a bit suspiciously. "Thanks, Mr. Gold. Are you and Emma on a date?"

Emma panicked a bit when she saw the smile on Gold's face. "Your mother and I are friends, Henry. We're just having some ice cream together. You know she loves ice cream, don't you?"

Henry smiled. "Go buy yourself whatever you want." Gold gave Henry a $10 bill. "We'll save a seat for you." Henry didn't need a second invitation. Emma smiled at Gold. "That was nice of you, Gold. I didn't think you'd want any company."

Gold smiled back and placed his hand over hers. "I'm quite fond of Henry, Emma. Plus I'm very fond of his mother and would do anything to make her happy." Emma felt that warmth again that she had felt on Saturday night, the warmth that made her feel safe and cared for.

Henry returned with a huge sundae covered with M&Ms and sprinkles. He barely sat down before he started to ask Gold questions.

"Do you like my mom?" Henry was watching Gold with a look of distinct mistrust in his eyes, but Gold didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Indeed I do. Your mother is a remarkable woman, one I greatly admire." Emma could feel herself blushing at his words.

"Will you be asking her out on more dates?" "Henry..." Emma tried to interrupt but Gold stopped her and then laughed.

"Well, my boy, this isn't a date, appearances aside. Your mother and I are meeting as part of a business deal. I'm afraid I'm not the type of man she'd choose to date if given the chance."

Henry wasn't having any of it. "Would you go out on a date with Mr. Gold if he asked you?" Emma was not prepared for this question. Gold was watching her with amused but intent interest. He knew she wouldn't lie to Henry. "I don't know, Henry. It would depend on a lot of things. Now enough questions, you're putting me and poor Mr. Gold on the spot."

Gold chuckled. "Your mother's right, my boy. She doesn't want to say anything to hurt my feelings so let's give her a pass this time."

Henry seemed satisfied for the moment.

"Emma, have you told Henry about our little game?" Emma was grateful for this diversion from the present conversation.

"No, but I have my newest list." Emma took out the list of names explaining to Henry how she was trying to guess Gold's first name. Henry was fascinated by this and watched Gold intently as he reviewed the list. "Raphael, Ralph, Randolph, Russell, Reinhard, Roderick, Raoul, Rutherford, Raleigh, Ridley", Gold read the names aloud. "I'm afraid not, my dear. Better luck next time."

Henry wanted to know more. "Can I see the other lists? Can I help you guess?"

"Be my guest. Why don't you come up with some names and I'll use them next time."

Henry was elated. He was all up for this challenge.

Graham arrived a minute later to collect Henry. He looked at Emma, Gold and Henry together and noted a general air of happiness about them. Henry was all smiles. He hugged Emma and shook Gold's hand thanking him for the ice cream and vowing to guess his name. Gold seemed genuinely delighted by this twist to their guessing game and that intrigued Emma.

"Thanks, Gold. You know that with Henry on board with this game you just may lose."

Gold smiled at her. "I'm well aware of that possibility. You have a remarkable young man there. You should be proud."

"I am, Gold. I am."

Gold caressed her cheek with his hand. When she didn't pull away, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Emma could feel herself losing her resolve. This felt so right and so good.

"It's all up to you, my dear. " Gold's voice was soft and reassuring.

Emma stood up and gave Gold her hand. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him as they walked back to his shop together.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they reached the shop, Emma's body was raging with desire. Gold lead her to his back room where he proceeded to remove his jacket and tie. Emma removed her jacket. She could feel her breasts straining against her blouse and she felt Gold's eyes on her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, tilted her head towards him and gently kissed her lips. She reciprocated, putting her hands in his hair, drawing him closer to her. His kisses became more passionate and demanding as he opened her mouth with his tongue and began devouring her. Emma responded kiss for kiss.

Gold lead her to a couch where he laid back against a stack of pillows and Emma straddled him knowing that he would have easy access to every part of her body. He removed her blouse and unhooked her bra from the front and pushed it aside. "You're so beautiful, Emma." His voice was husky and raw and it sent shivers down her spine. Gold continued to look at her as he used his thumbs to gently caress her nipples watching them harden into little peaks before his eyes. He then pulled her toward him so that he could take each peak into his mouth, expertly swirling his tongue around them and then sucking them with a hunger that made the throbbing between her legs increase unbearably. Emma dug her fingers into his shoulders as she moaned in response.

As he continued to suck on her nipples, Gold trailed his hands down her body to her waist and began unzipping her pants. Emma moved away from him to help him remove her pants and underwear and then straddled him again, this time making contact with his bulging arousal. He groaned at the sensation and she teased him further by cupping him with her hand through the fabric of his pants. She was anxious to see him naked so she shifted back to undo his belt buckle and zipper. Gold watched her as she removed his pants and then planted herself between his legs. Before he could say a word, she was sliding her tongue over the full length of his shaft and then licking the tip with her very talented tongue. He groaned and bucked his hips and she grasped him in her hand and took the full head in her mouth and sucked on it several times. Gold thought he was going to lose it right there.

"Emma... I'm not going to last. Come here, darling." Emma reluctantly stopped. It excited her to no end to give him pleasure, but she did as he wished. He pulled her back up to straddle him, this time directing her to position herself above his mouth. Emma hesitated a bit, feeling extremely vulnerable in this position. "Let me take care of you Emma. This way you can show me exactly what you like." He pulled her forward and down to him using his fingers to open her up to his mouth and tongue. Emma gasped and opened her legs wider to give him better access. His tongue slid over her folds and then found her clit and began to tease it steadily. Emma moved her body to urge him to increase the pressure, but he moved his tongue away and started applying open-mouthed kisses to her. Emma opened her legs further as he used his whole mouth to suck her clit. The end of the couch was against a wall and Emma leaned forward to steady herself. "Don't stop Gold, don't stop." He continued sucking her clit and torturing her with his tongue using both in a way that she had never experienced before. She was teetering on the edge of release as he continued to lavish his attentions on her. Emma was moaning, almost sobbing at the overwhelming sensations that were wracking her body. She cried out as the throbbing and pressure built to a shattering climax and waves of release rocked her body. He had literally brought her to tears from the intensity of the orgasm.

Emma slowly moved herself down to lie on top of Gold, resting her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and stroked her back until she gradually came down. Emma knew how aroused Gold was. His very engorged member was pressing against her begging for attention. She pulled herself up and straddled him, lowering herself to rub directly against him. Gold groaned as she wrapped her hand around him guiding him into her. She lowered herself on his full length and the sensation of him inside her was intense and satisfying. Gold placed his hands on her hips as she began to ride him, raising and lowering herself in a slow and steady pace. Gold met her every movement and began to urge her to increase the pace. He suddenly flipped them over so he was now in control. He stopped for a moment to look in her eyes and she saw a passion there that excited and unnerved her. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Emma. Come with me." With that, he pulled almost all the way out of her and then thrust himself back in to her very center. He continued to thrust forcefully and fully into her, each time creating a friction against her clit and within her center that made her beg him for more. He happily obliged her, increasing his pace until they were both on the very brink. Gold pushed in several more times, grinding himself against her clit. She cried out as her body spasmed around him. The contractions were too much for him, and Gold let himself go, thrusting closely into her as he emptied his seed into her body.

After, they lay in each other's arms spent and exhausted. She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it. He smiled at her and held her closer. Emma felt incredibly content lying next to this man. It all just felt right. She was once again exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She leaned into Gold and nodded off. He pulled down a blanket that was lying over the top of the couch and covered them the best he could..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Emma." Gold was nudging her, trying to wake her from a deep sleep. "I think it's time for you to get up." Emma looked up to see Gold smiling and staring at her with lust in his eyes. She could feel his arousal against her and she turned over to look at him. She wanted to finish what she had started the night before so she lowered her hand onto his member and started stroking him slowly and firmly. He moaned and his body arched at her touch. Emma continued stroking him and he moved under her hand urging her on. She then moved down between his legs and once again took the head into her mouth and started teasing it with her tongue. Gold was moaning and straining. Emma took his whole shaft in her mouth and started sucking and licking him deftly, building him to a climax. Gold was arching under her, meeting her every move. He was now holding her head with his hand controlling the speed of her motions until he strained forward and released his seed into her mouth. Emma kept her mouth on him as she sucked him dry.

"Emma." Gold' s eyes were black as coal as he pulled her up next to him and held her and kissed her. He then lowered himself onto the floor kneeling closer to her center and moved his hand between her legs and started stroking her very gently. She was so aroused that each stroke caused her to arch to meet his hand as her desire built and built. She had opened her legs wide for him and he now pushed two fingers deep inside her and used the flat of his tongue to lick her clit. The combined sensation of the licking and his thrusting fingers caused her to gasp and writhe under him. She was crying out at the intensity of the sensations she was feeling. Gold increased the pressure of his tongue, but still used the flat of it and brought her to a convulsive climax. "Gold..." That's all she could say as she lay back. He removed his fingers from her, moved up beside her and then put his whole hand possessively over her as she closed her legs to hold his hand in place.

Emma realized that she was running late, but couldn't force herself up. Gold still had his hand on her and it felt as if he was claiming a stake to her, a claim that she was perfectly willing to give up to him. The man possessed her body in a way that she could not understand. She would never willingly give herself so completely to someone, but she wanted to give herself to him.

Gold kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. The tenderness he showed her made her feel something for him that she was trying hard to deny. She looked up at him and kissed his lips slowly and passionately trying to convey what she was feeling without saying it. When she pulled away he looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"I have to get going." She needed to get some air and clear her head before heading off to work.

"I know, sweetheart. Me too."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen counter when Emma walked in. She eyed her friend with interest. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. "I'm in way over my head." She needed to talk to someone. "It's as though he's cast a spell over me that I can't break."

"You're really falling for him, aren't you?" Mary Margaret got right to the point.

"Yes." Emma sighed and then smiled conspiratorially. "You know what the craziest thing is about it?"

Mary Margaret was looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Best sex I ever had." She laughed a bit when she said it remembering how Gold seemed to know exactly how to make her body respond to him.

"No!" Mary Margaret giggled. "Gold?"

"Yes. I've never experienced anything like it. He seems to know what I want more than I do. Nothing before even begins to compare."

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me. Now I'm not sure if I can ever look at him the same way again."

Emma laughed. The thought of Mary Margaret being perturbed by thoughts of Gold amused her. "Sorry, but I had to share with someone."

"I understand. I just want you to be happy."

Emma smiled to herself. She really was happy. She just had to try to stop herself from thinking about this too much.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma saw the gold envelope as soon as she entered the station. Damn that man. For someone with a limp he sure got around quickly.

"Good morning, Emma." Graham seemed happy to see her.

"Morning, Graham. Thanks for letting Henry spend some time with me last night."

"No problem. The kid was ecstatic when we left. Something about guessing Gold's first name? "

"Oh, that. Gold doesn't use his real first name so he has me and Henry trying to guess it. The kid's determined to find the answer. Thing is it's nothing obvious."

Graham looked at her. "You all looked like you were having a good time together."

"I guess we were." Emma hesitated. "But it wasn't a date, Graham. It was part of a deal that has become very complicated."

"I can see that." Graham glanced in the direction of the envelope.

Emma picked it up and slowly opened it.

**_**You've bewitched me, Emma.** _ **

**_**I can't stop thinking about you.** _ **

**_**I'll pick you up at 7:30 on Saturday evening.** _ **

**_**Surprise me.** _ **


	5. Chapter 5

"He's coming here?" Mary Margaret was appalled to think that Gold would be knocking on her door within minutes. The man always made her a bit nervous.

"Don't worry. We're not staying. He'll only be here for a minute." Emma attempted to calm her roommate. It's not as if Mary Margaret wasn't used to seeing Gold; the man came by every month like clockwork to collect the rent. Maybe it was the prospect of having to have a social exchange with him that had her unnerved.

No sooner did Emma get the words out of her mouth than they heard him knock. Emma gathered her purse and headed to the door. She had every intention of whisking Gold out of there before he could even notice Mary Margaret.

"Good evening, Emma. " His eyes seemed to caress her body even as he held her gaze in his.

"Hi, Gold. I'm all set. No need for us to hang around here."

To Emma's annoyance, Gold moved past her and further into the apartment, evidently in no rush to leave.

"Slow down, Emma. First, let me say that you look ravishing tonight." Emma blushed as Gold took her hand and kissed it, all the while staring intently into her eyes. She could feel Mary Margaret observing them, sure that she was carefully assessing their every move and look.

He then turned to Mary Margaret. "Good evening, Miss Blanchard. I trust you are doing well?"

"Hello, Mr. Gold. Yes, very well. Thanks. And you?"

"Quite well, my dear. After all, I'll be spending my evening in the company of your lovely roommate."

Mary Margaret smiled. "I hope you two enjoy your evening."

"I have no doubt that I will. I can only hope that Emma will enjoy it half as much."

"I'll see you later." Emma interrupted. She linked her arm with Gold's and proceeded to lead him out.

"Have fun!" Mary Margaret got out the last word and smiled contentedly to herself. He was smitten with Emma, she had no doubt. And Emma, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, was just as smitten.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma's little surprise for Gold was the fact that she was wearing a form-fitting red dress with no underwear. She couldn't help thinking about how he'd react to this as they made their way to his car. By the time they got there, Emma was aroused and wet and not interested in anything but how Gold's slightest touch made her body react.

"Gold, let's get in the back seat."

"Ah! Is this my surprise?" Gold gave her a look filled with appreciation and undisguised lust.

"I guess you can say that it's part of it. The truth is that I just want you and I can't wait."

Gold smiled knowingly. "Far be it from me to leave a lady waiting. Your wish is my command, my dear."

They slid into the back seat and sat side by side. Gold put his left arm around her and drew her into a slow lingering kiss. Emma threaded both of her hands in his hair and kissed him back passionately in return. Sensing her urgency, Gold slid his hand under her dress and up her thighs. When he reached her center he realized that she had no clothing on under her dress.

"Emma." Gold's voice betrayed his surprise and desire for her. "Lie back and put your legs over my lap." Emma did as he requested. She obviously needed attention and Gold was going to give it to her. He took the hem of her dress in his hands and pulled it up exposing her to him. Emma could feel his arousal pressing against her and she was desperate for him to touch her. "Gold, please."

Gold didn't need an invitation. He slipped two fingers into her and lightly stroked her clit with his thumb. Emma arched her back and moaned in response. "You're so wet, darling. Let's take the edge off a bit. Come for me. I love seeing you come, Emma." She opened her legs for him in response and he felt himself harden even more than he thought possible. He began to slowly thrust both fingers into her while he used the palm of his other hand to stroke her center. He made sure to caress her clit at each pass and she arched her back and gasped every time he touched her most sensitive area.

He loved touching her and feeling her writhe under him and he expertly teased her until she couldn't stand it anymore. She was whimpering, almost crying, so when she arched her back the next time he brought his mouth down on her and began sucking her in a way that he knew would bring her over the edge. Emma moaned as she arched higher and farther into him. "Don't stop, Gold." She could barely get the words out as the sensation of his sucking and thrusting fingers became almost unbearable. She was whimpering and begging him until he finally used his tongue to seek out the one spot that made her whole body shudder as she came into his mouth. She collapsed on his lap and he covered her with his hand until she eased her way back down. "Gold…" Emma reached for his hand and kissed it. "Thank you. I needed that." "My pleasure, love. You're so beautiful when you come. I love watching you."

Emma sat up and pushed Gold back against the door. She found his belt and unbuckled it and then unzipped his pants pulling them and his boxers down below his knees. She helped him remove his shoes and then pulled his pants off completely. Gold was fully aroused and Emma wanted nothing more than to caress him and stroke him and kiss him and suck him until he was begging her for release. She wanted to make him feel the way he made her feel. She took him in her mouth and began sucking him, immensely enjoying the feeling of giving him pleasure. He moaned and arched his back urging her to increase her speed.

"Emma, let me come inside you." She hated to stop, but did as he requested, straddling him and lowering herself onto his engorged member. She gasped a bit as he entered her, once again feeling herself aroused. She began moving up and down on him and he held her hips to help her control her speed. Gold was arching and thrusting to meet her every move. She could hear his breathing becoming erratic and she knew that he was very close. Their movements were in perfect sync and each time his shaft entered her completely, she cried out a little at the building sensations.

Gold increased the speed and depth of his thrusting until Emma cried out and spasmed around him. Gold thrusted several more times until he let go and spilled his seed into her. She collapsed on his chest and he put his arms around her. They lay there in each other's arms breathing heavily for a couple of minutes until Gold started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Gold?"

"I was just thinking about your reaction when I asked you what you thought of our mutual sexual attraction a couple of weeks ago. It certainly didn't prepare me for what happened tonight in the back seat of my car."

Emma laughed. "I think I may have gotten a bit carried away."

"Far be it for me to complain, my dear. You can get carried away anytime you want. I certainly won't object." Gold grinned at her. "I think we've awakened something in each other that's pretty powerful."

"I know. I've never let myself lose control like this before."

"Me neither, but I'm enjoying it immensely." Gold held her closer. "Just don't think about it too much, darling. Let it take us where it takes us."

"I'll try." Emma refused to overthink things for once in her life. It was as though Gold possessed her body and she didn't want to find any reasons to object.

"I don't think we're in any condition to go to Granny's as I had originally planned." Gold looked at her with a smirk on his lips.

"No, I don't think so." Emma couldn't help laughing. "Let's just go to the McBurger's drive-through and get some take-out. We can bring it back to your house and eat there."

"Sounds like a plan." Gold smiled at her. He felt an urge to say more. His had always had feelings for her, but now they were changing. He wanted her near him, he wanted nothing more than to give her pleasure, to ease her worries, to posses her. What he felt was something he didn't dare say lest she panic and flee.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do we have enough food?" Gold was amazed by the amount of food that Emma could eat. They had several types of burgers, super-size fries and chocolate milk shakes. Emma was ravenous (must have been from their earlier workout).

"I'm starving, Gold. Aren't you?" They sat at his kitchen counter laughing and talking. "I have the new list for you. Henry did some research on the internet, but he's convinced that he'll find your name in his book."

Gold immediately perked up. "I'm fascinated by this newest development. The boy is quite resourceful."

Emma agreed. "Yeah, but I don't want to encourage him too much. Here. See if your name's on this list."

Gold perused the list. "Radcliff, Ransford, Remington, Rochester, Rowley, Royce, Rumford, Rycroft, Rawlins, Rainbow." "Rainbow?"

Emma laughed. "That one was from me."

"Very funny, but I'm afraid you have yet to guess my name. Perhaps next time will be the charm."

"I haven't given up yet, Gold. There's still time."

They were silent for a couple of minutes and then Emma looked at him. "Can I ask you another personal question?"

"You can ask me whatever you'd like, Emma."

Emma hesitated. "Have you ever been married?" Emma noticed a brief flicker of pain flash across his face.

"A very long time ago." Gold paused. "She left me for another man."

"I'm sorry, Gold. I didn't mean to pry." Emma felt as if she'd crossed a line.

"No matter. You see, my dear, I'm a difficult man to love."

Emma looked him in the eyes. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Most assuredly." His eyes held hers with a question and a challenge.

Emma rose to meet it. "You're not easy, Gold. That much I can vouch for."

Gold chuckled. She had lightened the mood a bit. "What about you, Emma? What about Henry's father?"

It was now Emma's turn to feel uncomfortable. "It's a long story, Gold. The short version is that I thought we were in love, but he disappeared one day and I never saw him again."

Gold looked appalled. "He left you and abandoned his son?"

"No, he didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't know until after he was gone."

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I can't imagine how any man could leave you. He was either a fool or else there had to be some extenuating circumstance of which you're unaware."

"I've tried to convince myself of that, Gold, but I think I just made a big mistake. The one good thing that came out of it was Henry."

"Yes, your boy is very special. You're very lucky to have him back in your life. What I would give to be so lucky."

Emma didn't know how to react to this. She had never thought of Gold being married before, let alone having children. "Do you have any children, Gold?"

"Yes." He barely whispered it. "I have a son. Unfortunately we've been estranged for quite some time now. I've been trying to reconcile with him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be tough for you. Does he live with his mother?"

Gold's demeanor turned angry for the first time. "When she left me, she also abandoned him. I raised him alone from the time he was 6 years old... he was a remarkable young man and I failed him. I've been trying for a long time to make amends."

Emma was taken aback. This was a side of Gold that she never expected. He had been married, he had a son, he had raised his son alone. Nothing she knew about him had prepared her for this. Not knowing what else to say or do, Emma took his hand. "I hope it all works out for you, Gold."

He squeezed her hand and put his arm around her. They sat there in silence for quite a while. Eventually Gold kissed her forehead. "Will you stay the night, Emma?"

Emma cuddled closer to him. "Yes, I'll stay."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma woke up the next morning in Gold's bed with no memory of how she had gotten there. Gold was still sleeping so she raised herself on her elbow to look at him. She could see the lines in his face that betrayed the hardships and pain he had endured. The man was much older than she was, he was mysterious, most definitely difficult, not to be trusted in some ways (but completely trustworthy in others). He was kind, loving, caring and patient with her, but she knew he was quite capable of being the direct opposite. She still felt torn about her feelings for him, but something told her that in spite of all of her misgivings, they were meant to be. Why did it have to be so difficult?

"You look like you're deep in thought." Gold's voice startled her.

"Good morning." She bent down and kissed him on the lips. He returned her kiss and drew her close to him. Emma now realized that they were both completely naked as she felt his arousal pressing against her. Her body responded immediately and she felt a throbbing pressure begin to build between her legs.

Gold's cupped her breasts in his hands and then used his fingers to tease her nipples into hardened peaks of pink. He then stroked the flat of his hands against each peak causing an intense sensation to travel through her body and down to her throbbing center. He continued these caresses for quite a while until Emma cried out.

As if in response, Gold took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it very gently. He then moved his mouth to the other nipple to gently suck it while he stroked the wet nipple with his hand. The sensation of his hand on the wet nipple sent shivers down Emma's body. She moaned and gasped and bucked her hips trying to pull Gold's attention to her fully aroused center.

Gold took pity on her. He lowered his hand and Emma opened her legs in response as he slipped two fingers into her. "You're so responsive, my dear… nice and wet and ready." He raised himself over her and she spread her legs to receive him. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to slowly push in and out of her, each time burying himself deep within. The pressure was just right to stimulate her and as he increased speed she started to feel herself building to a peak. Gold suddenly moved one of her legs over his shoulder and started to pull himself almost completely out of her before slamming fast and hard back in. The position and sensation made her gasp and she could feel herself start to contract around him as waves of release wracked her whole body. Gold kept thrusting deeply until he let out a guttural cry and shortened his thrusts until he had completely emptied himself in her. He collapsed over her, but maneuvered himself so that he was still in her but not crushing her under his weight. They lay in each other's arms and eventually they both fell asleep again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I was almost starting to get worried about you." Mary Margaret greeted Emma as she finally arrived home at 10:00am.

"I'm sorry. I should have texted you to let you know I'd be later than usual. Gold and I slept in this morning." Emma found the words strange, but true.

"I guess you had a good time. You know that Gold is smitten with you, don't you?"

"I know he likes me… a lot." Emma admitted.

"And you like him… a lot." Mary Margaret interjected.

Emma smiled. "I suppose." She paused. "He told me last night that he was married and he has a son who's estranged from him."

"No!" Mary Margaret was shocked by this piece of news.

"Yes. He's filled with surprises. Every time I think I know him I find out something that I'm not expecting at all."

"I guess we really shouldn't be shocked. There's no reason why he wouldn't have been married before. It's just that I never really pictured him with anyone." Mary Margaret tried to reason.

"Exactly. That's why I'm having so much trouble picturing myself with him."

"Except for you, Emma. When I saw the two of you together last night it just seemed like it was meant to be. It's strange to say it but you seem right for one another."

"I know. I said the same thing to myself last night."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Henry was waiting for Emma at the castle, his favorite place to hide from Regina.

"Emma!" Henry shouted her name and waved when he saw her arrive.

"Hey kid. What's up? I see you have your book with you again. Did you figure out Gold's name?" She didn't want to encourage him, but it was already too late.

"I know who he is." Henry looked very serious as he said it.

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Well?"

"He's Rumplestiltskin."

"Huh? You mean that imp who spins straw into gold and takes people's babies?"

"Yes. Think about it, Emma. Rumplestiltskin begins with "R". He spins straw into gold and his name is Mr. Gold and he makes deals to take babies – remember Mr. Gold's deal with Ashley?"

Emma had to admit that the kid's premise made a lot of sense, but once again it was all the same craziness about the book. She couldn't imagine Gold's reaction when she presented the name Rumplestiltskin to him. "OK, kid. I'll ask him the next time I see him."

"He's evil, Emma. You shouldn't see him anymore."

"How evil can he be? If he's this Rumplestiltskin then he's just some weird little elf." Emma was now laughing to herself thinking about Gold.

"He's the Dark One, Emma. Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One. He's much worse than the Evil Queen."

This was getting out of hand again. "Don't worry Henry. Mr. Gold isn't going to do anything to hurt me." She didn't know how she was going to tell the kid that she actually liked the man.

"Just be careful, Emma. Don't trust him."

Emma promised. She wasn't worried about Gold. She was worried about Henry and his obsession with the book.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gold envelope was on Emma's desk when she arrived at work on Monday morning. Emma smiled to herself as she slowly opened it.

**_**I have no words, Emma.** _ **

**_**Please come to my house at 7:30 on Wednesday evening.** _ **

There were no words for whatever this was between them. It just was. 


	6. Chapter 6

Emma arrived at Gold's house promptly at 7:00pm on Wednesday evening. She was dressed casually, in shorts and a tank top, and she hoped Gold would be casual as well. As in sync as usual, Gold answered the door dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt. "Good evening, Emma." Gold put his arm around her waist and drew her to him. "You look lovely, as always. " He kissed the top of her head as he caressed her cheek and pushed the hair back from her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." As she said the words, Emma thought about how true they were.

Gold pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his, and kissed her with undisguised passion. Emma responded in kind and they lost themselves in each other for several minutes. Gold gradually broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes while he traced her lips with his thumb. Emma noted that this was a change for him. Up to this point he had always let her take the lead and set the pace. Something had shifted between them and she wasn't sure if she found it unsettling or exciting. What she did know was that her body was already in a state of arousal from the kiss and she found herself yearning for more.

"Are you hungry?"

Emma wasn't sure how to interpret his question so she took his hand and kissed it. "Very."

Gold grinned and then kissed her again pressing his aroused body closely against hers. "I could tell." He chuckled. "But I'm talking about food, my dear. We'll have to continue this when we return. Right now we're heading out for dinner."

Emma felt a wave of disappointment. She was extremely aroused and anxious to have Gold's mouth and tongue on her.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I know you can't wait to have your way with me." Gold's eyes were mocking her.

"Very funny, Gold. I have no problem waiting." She tried to sound convincing even though she wasn't feeling it.

"A little denial will make things even better later. Trust me." He attempted to kiss her once more, but he was laughing too much to make it effective.

"Bet you won't be laughing later if I'm not in the mood." That made Gold laugh even more, and though Emma tried to look upset, she couldn't help laughing along with him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they walked into Granny's together, the whole restaurant became quiet while everyone tried to pretend that they weren't staring at them. Emma could feel the color rising to her cheeks. The short walk to their table seemed endless. She was relieved when they were finally seated.

"Seems as though we made quite a stir once again." Gold commented unnecessarily. He seemed to be truly enjoying the attention and Emma felt annoyed.

"This may be amusing for you, Gold, but I feel very uncomfortable."

It was almost too subtle to notice, but she thought he looked hurt and that made her immediately regret her words. "I'm a very private person and I don't like people gossiping about me."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have subjected you to this. I know that you're only fulfilling your end of our deal. It's not right for anyone to misinterpret the nature of our relationship."

Emma didn't know what to say. What exactly was the nature of their relationship? It had certainly gone well beyond the terms of the deal. "I'm not sure that they're misinterpreting it." The words escaped her before she even realized what she was saying.

"Ah…" Gold pounced on her words. "Did I hear you correctly, darling? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Emma refused to look at him. "You heard me Gold. Now let's look at the menu and order."

Gold looked like the cat that ate the canary. He was smugly grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Emma, Mr. Gold." Ruby bounced over with a look of pure joy on her face. "So nice to see the two of you again." She kept looking at Emma as though she wanted to say something to her.

"Should I leave, Miss Lucas? I don't want to interfere with whatever you're trying to say to Miss Swan." Gold confronted her.

"No need to leave, Gold. I have nothing to hide. What is it, Ruby?" Emma sounded impatient.

Ruby looked shyly at Mr. Gold and then leaned over to whisper in Emma's ear. "Mary Margaret said it's the best sex you ever had. Is it true?"

Gold's grin told Emma that he had heard every word. She could feel the heat rising to her face as she glared at Ruby. "Yes, it's true."

Ruby let out a little shriek and then happily chatted on as she took their orders. Gold spent the whole time observing Emma with an amused look on his face while Emma seemed completely engrossed in the menu.

When Ruby left, Emma immediately turned to Gold. "It's true, Gold. Best sex ever. That should help your fragile ego."

Gold laughed. "I'm flattered my dear, though I must admit that it's the same for me."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm enjoying every minute of my time with you. There's magic at play here, darling."

"Now you're starting to sound like Henry… which reminds me, Gold, he thinks he knows your name and who you are in the book."

"Is that so?" Gold gave her his full attention.

"He says that you're Rumplestiltskin, aka The Dark One."

Gold 's response was what Emma could only describe as a wickedly delighted smile, one that almost made a chill pass through her.

"I knew that you had a remarkable young man there, my dear. The boy has solved the mystery of my name. You've won our little game and now I owe you a favor." Gold seemed positively gleeful for someone saddled with a name like that and who had just lost a bet.

"Don't toy with me Gold. There's no way that's your name." Emma was having none of it. Gold was trying to turn this into some type of grand amusement for himself.

"But it's true, Emma. My name is Rumplestiltskin. It's an old family name that's been passed down for centuries."

"Right. And I suppose you're also known as the Dark One?"

Gold laughed. "I didn't say that, did I?"

"No." Emma was not amused. "Please tell me that you're kidding about your name, Gold. I just don't believe you."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but that really is my name."

I don't know how I'm going to tell Henry. He's already unhealthily obsessed with his book. He thought you were some evil sorcerer; now he'll think it's really true."

"Maybe I am, Emma. I seem to have a magical effect on you." Emma felt a surge of electricity pass through her when he said it.

"Very amusing, Gold, or should I say Rumplestiltskin? Emma chuckled. "What should I call you for short? Rumple? Rump?"

"You can continue to call me Gold, darling. Now you know why I don't use my first name."

Emma smiled to herself. If she didn't have to share this piece of news with Henry, she'd be enjoying this whole thing immensely. It wasn't as funny when you added him into the mix.

"So what favor are you going to request from me, my dearest?" Gold seemed almost too eager to hear.

"Not so fast, Gold. I'm not going to waste it. You'll be the first to know once I decide."

"I can't wait to hear. I never owe anyone a favor. The deal is always to my advantage." Gold gloated.

Emma was determined to make this favor well worth her while. She was going to have to think long and hard about it.

She looked up to see Gold staring at her, a look of lust in his eyes. "You're very sexy when you're deep in thought, Emma." He took both her hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs. She immediately felt herself becoming aroused. The man had the most inexplicable effect on her.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting." Ruby arrived with their dinners in hand.

Gold kept a tight grip on Emma's hands. "Not at all, Miss Lucas." He then kissed each hand before releasing them. Emma blushed and Ruby was all smiles. "Hope you enjoy your meal."

"What was that about, Gold?" Emma sensed the same shift in their relationship that she had felt earlier.

"I can't help myself, darling. I want you and I want everyone to know." Gold was looking at her intently. "I'd like to take you right now in the middle of this restaurant."

Emma blushed again. His words gave her a perverse thrill that she didn't want him to see. "As tempting as that sounds, Gold, it's never going to happen." She hoped she sounded sufficiently blasé about it.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until we get back to the house… unless you attack me in the car like you did the last time." Gold grinned.

He would have to bring that up. The man didn't want her to forget that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I'm sure I can wait until we get home, Gold." She caught herself as she said it. Why had she referred to Gold's house as home? It was his home, not hers.

"We shall see." Gold was laughing at her. Well let him laugh. Just for that she was going to make him work hard to get her interested tonight. She could hold back if she wanted to. It would be no problem whatsoever.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma was true to herself and managed to get all the way back to Gold's without showing the slightest interest in engaging in any sexual activity. Gold was as cool as usual, lightly touching her arm and back, but making no moves beyond that.

"You displayed a remarkable amount of self-restraint tonight, Emma." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "And just for that I'm going to let you win." He moved behind her and put his hands on her waist as he kissed her bare shoulder. Emma wanted to retort, but the jolt of sexual desire that immediately coursed through her body silenced her.

Gold pulled her against him and she could feel that he was also aroused. He grasped the bottom of her tank top and lifted it over her head to remove it while she pushed her shorts down and kicked them away. He then turned her around and moved away from her. She was wearing a silky white bra that did little to hide her hardened nipples and silky white panties that also left little to the imagination. "Have I told you how sexy you are, Emma?" His eyes caressed her body as he removed his clothing, revealing to her just how aroused he was. Emma wanted to touch him, but she could sense that he wanted her to let him take the lead.

He moved close to her and teased her nipple through her bra with his left hand while he placed his right hand possessively between her legs. "I want to possess you, Emma. I feel as though you belong to me and nobody else." Emma's knees felt like they were giving way as her body melted into him. "I'm all yours Gold." She didn't know why she felt this way; she just did.

He put his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him while he stroked her through the silky fabric of her panties. Emma moaned and rubbed her body against his hand. He kissed her lips passionately and found her tongue with his. He pushed her panties down to touch her bare skin. Emma gasped at his touch as he started to stroke her in all the right places.

Gold now focused his fingers on her clit and Emma moved her body against them moaning and whimpering. "Put your mouth on me… please." Emma didn't have to beg. He pulled his lips away from hers and knelt down in front of her, pulling her close to him so that he could take her clit into his mouth to suck on it and then torture it with his tongue. Emma cried out and pushed against him. She held his head in her hands. "That's it… don't stop." She barely got the words out as he sucked on her in a way that made her scream and gasp as she came and came, the orgasm stretching out almost to the point of pain. She suddenly pulled away from his mouth to end the intensity of the sensation and collapsed on the floor next to him.

Gold lay down next to her and pulled her close so that his erection was pressing into her. Emma took him in her hand and stroked his shaft. He moaned in response and she continued to stroke him. She loved the feel of him in her hand; she loved how hard and erect and powerful he felt.

She wanted to feel him in her so she put her leg over his hip and guided him into her. They maneuvered themselves into a comfortable side by side position. Gold buried himself deep inside her with slow rhythmic thrusts. The contact with her clit was intense and Emma started to feel a climax building again. Gold was controlling his thrusts, shortening them for maximum friction for Emma, but the change was stimulating him in an unexpected way. He could feel himself starting to lose control. The need for release was starting to overcome him. "Emma." "Don't stop, Gold. I'm almost there." He kept thrusting into her, creating the perfect friction, and she cried out as he took her over the edge. Her walls contracted around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust several more times as he came into her with an intensity that he never expected. They lay there together for a long time with their bodies entwined and their arms wrapped around each other.

Later they helped each other up and made their way up to Gold's bedroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma woke up the next morning to find herself spooning Gold, a reverse of their position from the night before. Gold was still asleep and she couldn't help running her fingers through his hair. She never liked men with long hair, but it suited Gold so perfectly. She loved how silky it was in her hands. Gold stirred slightly and she leaned over to look at him better. His body was fit and trim and muscular in all the right places. Gold was always attending to her needs and she really wanted to explore his body and to satisfy him the way he did her. It had felt so good to take him in her mouth the other day. She kept thinking about it and about how much it had excited her. She noticed that he was partially erect and couldn't resist taking his member in her hand and gently stroking it. Gold stirred again as he became harder and harder. Emma was very aroused and continued to stroke his shaft. Gold moaned in his sleep and then opened his eyes to find her staring directly at him. It took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing. "My, my, dearest, you really can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"I guess I can't. I really like touching you."

He looked at her and she kissed him. "Relax and enjoy it. I want you to take care of you the way you take care of me."

Gold didn't try to stop her but let her continue to stroke him. She loved the feel of his fully engorged member in her hand. It was the feeling of possession he had spoken about and she wanted to possess him, to be the one who could bring him pleasure like no one else. She cupped his balls in her hand and he moaned. Then she continued to stroke him as he moved his body with her, urging her to increase her speed. Emma followed his lead and then leaned over him and took him in her mouth. Gold groaned loudly and immediately put his hands on her head guiding her to take in more of him. Emma enthusiastically obliged taking him in as far as she could, using her tongue to lick him as she moved up and down on him. She could feel him coming close so she pulled back a bit and focused her attention on the head of his penis, swirling her tongue around it and sucking on it in a way that had him bucking his hips and moaning in agony. "Please Emma. You're torturing me." Emma could feel herself dripping. She was intensely aroused by Gold's responses to her. She now applied herself to bringing him over so she once again took him fully into her mouth and sucked her way up and down increasing her speed and depth as much as she could. Gold was panting and straining to match her movements. He suddenly stiffened and cried out as she felt him come in her mouth. She continued to suck him until he had nothing left to give.

She moved up to settle in against him. He pulled her close with his right arm and put his left hand between her legs. She automatically opened them wider for him and he smiled at her and kissed her. He put two fingers into her and his thumb on her clit. She gasped at his touch. She was so aroused that she was already on the verge of coming. "You're extremely wet, Emma. I guess you really do like touching me. "Gold very lightly stroked her clit and she gasped again. He stopped and moved his fingers in and out of her as she writhed under him. He now pulled his fingers out and lightly stroked her with his hand, very gently caressing her clit with the movement. Emma arched her hips and moaned in agony as he continued to lightly stroke her. She pressed herself against his hand, increasing the contact as she desperately sought release. He finally lowered his mouth onto her and used his tongue and mouth to lick and suck her clit until she was pushed over the edge. Her whole body shuddered as she came and he stayed between her legs soothing her as she came down from her orgasm.

"Kiss me Gold. " She wanted him to lie next to her and hold her close.

He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Emma." He couldn't say more. This beautiful woman had taken possession of him in a way he couldn't explain and he didn't know how he was going to go on after it ended. He never thought he'd feel the way he did.

"Gold". Emma could barely get out his name. She felt a lump in her throat and a desire to cry. She was turmoil of emotions around him.

He held her close and she wept. This was the second time this had happened with him and she didn't know how to explain it. She was thankful that he didn't ask why, but she suspected that he understood it better than she did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma was smiling to herself, thinking of Gold's latest invitation. Saturday was the second to last day of their deal and he was going out of his way to make it special. He told her before she left that morning that he wanted her to come over in the afternoon and to bring Henry and Mary Margaret with her. The thought of Mary Margaret's reaction to this had Emma grinning.

"You look happy this morning." Mary Margaret noticed Emma's smile the minute she walked in the door. "You and Gold have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we had fun, but that's not why I'm smiling." Emma started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mary Margaret was dying to know.

"Gold wants you to come with me to his house on Saturday for a barbecue in his backyard. He wants me to bring Henry too."

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes were open wide with disbelief. "Gold wants me to go to his house with you on Saturday?"

"Yes, you and Henry." Emma was laughing knowing full well that Mary Margaret would feel obligated to go with her even though it was the last thing on earth that she wanted to do.

Mary Margaret looked terrified. Emma could sense that she was trying her hardest to come up with an excuse, but the problem was that she was incapable of lying.

"Listen, it won't be that bad." Emma reassured her. "I always have a good time. He really doesn't bite." The thing was that she actually wanted both Mary Margaret and Henry to get to know Gold a little better so that they could see why she liked him. The man was generally difficult, but she had seen a side of him that nobody else knew.

Mary Margaret didn't look convinced. "I'm only coming because you want me to and I'm not staying long."

"No problem. I only have Henry for a few hours so it won't be a long drawn-out affair."

"Should I bring something?" Mary Margaret was already getting into her hostess mode.

"How about your chocolate chip cookies? Gold has a sweet tooth and Henry and I both love them."

"Good idea. I'll make them Saturday morning so they'll be nice and fresh." Mary Margaret was already looking relieved.

"Oh, by the way, did you ever wonder what his first name is?" Emma couldn't resist sharing this bizarre piece of info with Mary Margaret.

"No. I only know him as Mr. Gold. I never knew his first name."

"It's Rumplestiltskin." Emma could barely get the name out she was laughing so much.

"What?" Mary Margaret knew she had not heard correctly.

"Rumplestiltskin." Emma tried her hardest to repeat it without laughing.

"You've got to be kidding. He's named after the fairy tale character?" Mary Margaret was skeptical.

"Oh yeah. And just think how that's going to go over with Henry. I still don't really believe him, but he insists that it's true. He's named after an imp who spins straw into gold and who makes deals for other people's firstborns. Pretty creepy, don't you think?"

"I think he's pulling you leg, Emma. Who would ever name their child Rumplestiltskin? The poor kid would have a miserable time of it."

"Hey, it would explain a lot about him. The problem with Gold is I don't always know when I should take him seriously and when I shouldn't. I'm taking this name thing with a grain of salt. The only reason I'm giving it any credence is because he now owes me a favor for guessing it."

Mary Margaret looked shocked. "That must be a first for him, Emma. What are you going to ask him?"

"I haven't decided yet but I want to make it good. There's no time limit on it so I just might make him sweat it out." Emma knew that wasn't going to be the case. Gold seemed happy to owe her a favor. She'd have to come up with something to make him pay. The thought cheered her immensely.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry arrived at Gold's house at 3:00pm on Saturday. When Gold answered the door he looked genuinely happy to see them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Blanchard. " Gold took her hand and kissed it. Mary Margaret giggled a little. She wasn't used to such formality but liked it nonetheless.

"Come in, Henry." Gold shook his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Gold." Henry was eyeing him suspiciously. Emma hadn't told him about Gold's name yet but was sure it was going to come up.

"Emma, dear." Gold put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She could feel Mary Margaret and Henry staring.

"Come in, come in." He led them through his house and out back to his patio.

The yard was abloom with flowers and Mary Margaret gasped in delight. "Your yard is so beautiful, Mr. Gold. I had no idea that you had such a lovely garden back here."

"Please feel free to walk around, Miss Blanchard. I'll be more than happy to give you any flowers you desire before you leave. It's nice to have someone to share them with."

Mary Margaret asked Emma to join her and they immediately set out to explore the grounds. "You coming, Henry?"

"No, I'm going to stay with Mr. Gold." Emma was nervous about leaving the two of them alone together, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Henry was wary of Gold but decided that this was the perfect opportunity to confront him about the book and some other things that were bothering him.

"Do you think Emma's pretty, Mr. Gold?"

"I think your mother is very beautiful, Henry… both inside and out."

"Do you like kissing her?"

"Of course. I'm the frog who kissed the beautiful princess but didn't turn into a prince. I keep trying though, hoping it will happen."

Henry laughed. Gold had used the right approach with the kid. What better way to get to him than to reference a fairy tale.

"Did Emma tell you that you guessed my name correctly?" Gold knew that Henry had this on his mind so he decided to broach the subject himself.

Henry hesitated. Emma hadn't told him. He wasn't sure what to think. "Is it Rumplestiltskin?"

"Indeed it is, young man. You were the clever one to come up with it. Emma would have never guessed it without you."

Henry was thrilled that he had figured out who Gold was in the book, but Rumplestiltskin was evil. He wanted to like Mr. Gold but didn't think he should.

"Do you know anything about the Rumplestilskin in my book?" Henry didn't think Gold would reveal himself so he was going to try to trick him.

"I know all about Rumplestiltskin, Henry. I've made it my business to learn everything about him."

Henry was filled with questions that he was afraid to ask. He wanted to ask him outright if he was the Rumplestiltskin, but he didn't know how Mr. Gold would respond. And he knew that Emma would not be happy.

"Did you look at my book, Mr. Gold? Everyone in Storybrooke is in it. They're all under a curse and won't remember who they are until Emma believes and breaks the curse."

"How unfortunate. It won't be easy to convince Emma. Your mother is highly skeptical of everything." Henry didn't know if Mr. Gold was humoring him or admitting that the curse was real.

"Do you think you're the Rumplestiltskin from my book?"

There it was. Henry had asked him.

Gold moved closer to Henry and looked at him conspiratorially. "What do you think, Henry?"

Henry took a step back. "I think you're the real Rumplestiltskin. Mary Margaret is Snow White, David Nolan is Prince Charming, Emma is their daughter and my other mom is the Evil Queen."

Gold interjected. "Dr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket, Leroy is Grumpy, Mr. Clark is Sneezy, Miss Lucas is Red Riding Hood and the wolf, Ashley Boyd is Cinderella…"

Henry was staring at him with a look of fear in his eyes. "How... How do you know?"

"Some of us know the truth Henry. I know the curse is real and I want Emma to break it."

"You really believe?"

"Yes, Henry, I really believe."

"Who else knows?" Henry was dumbfounded.

"Your mother for one."

"My mom knows?" Henry looked appalled.

"Your mother cast the curse so she's known about it from the beginning. I chose to lose my memories for 28 years until the day you brought Emma to Storybrooke. When I heard her name was spoken my memories were restored."

Henry was not sure what this all meant. If Mr. Gold knew all along… Did he really like Emma? Henry knew that Emma liked Mr. Gold even though she kept telling him that their "dates" were part of a deal.

"Do you really like Emma or is she just part of your plan?" Henry didn't want Emma to get hurt and he didn't trust Mr. Gold.

"I really like your mom, Henry… more than I can tell you… how I feel about her has nothing at all to do with the curse. I want her to believe, Henry, but I'll never be the one to convince her. She has to see things for herself."

"I know. She likes to see proof before she believes anything. Maybe you can help convince her?" Henry decided that Gold could be a valuable ally.

"I'll do what I can, my boy. Emma is remarkably stubborn." Gold grinned. "Now how about we get the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill? It's not going to be good for either of us if your mom suspects that I'm encouraging your belief in the book. She's determined to believe that everything that supports your theory is a coincidence rather than proof. I don't think she even believes that my real name is Rumplestiltskin."

"What are you two looking so serious about?" Emma and Mary Margaret emerged from Gold's gardens just as Gold and Henry were ending their conversation.

"We were just discussing my name and how I now owe you a favor. Have you decided yet what it's going to be?" Gold skillfully deflected the conversation so that Emma was now the focus rather than he or Henry.

"Not yet, Gold. I told you that I wasn't planning to waste it. You're going to have to wait to find out."

"No problem, my dear. As you already know, I'm a very patient man." Gold gave her a knowing smile and a wink.

"Did you enjoy the gardens, Miss Blanchard?" Gold turned his attention to Mary Margaret.

"I'm so impressed, Mr. Gold. Your grounds are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. And I really loved the fountain." Mary Margaret gushed.

"Yeah, Gold. The fountain was a surprise for both of us. A princess holding a frog in her hand and the frog's spouting water? Who knew you were so romantic and whimsical. Did you choose it or was it here when you bought the place?" Emma chuckled.

"I acquired it, my dear. It's one of my favorite possessions."

Henry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emma looked from Henry to Gold.

"That's a little secret between me and Henry, Emma." He gave her his most innocent grin. "Now let's eat. Is everyone hungry?"

The meal was fun and filled with conversation as it always was with Gold. It never ceased to amaze Emma that somebody so anti-social in many ways was so adept at socializing when it suited him. Mary Margaret bonded with him over cooking and gardening and Henry was spellbound by his stories about knight's armor and swords. When the meal was over Mary Margaret insisted on helping Gold clean up (she was dying to spend time in Gold's state-of-the-art kitchen) while Emma agreed to show Henry the fountain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you and Mr. Gold seem to be hitting it off, Henry. Do you still mistrust him as much as you used to?" Emma was anxious to hear what Henry had to say. He knew Gold's name now and Emma couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

"I like him, Emma, but he's Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. "

Emma shook her head. "I really like him, Henry."

"I know. He really likes you too."

"What makes you say that?" Emma was always blown away by this young boy's ability to see what so many adults failed to see.

"I know that you keep saying that you're seeing him as part of a deal, but he kissed you today. Plus he told me that he really likes you. He said that you're the princess and he's the frog. He always hopes that he'll turn into a prince when you kiss him but it never happens so he keeps on trying. I guess that means you kiss a lot."

"He told you that?" Emma felt herself blushing a bit. She was a little embarrassed that Henry knew about them, but he was going to have to find out sometime. So Gold thought of himself as the frog… maybe he wasn't as sure of himself as he pretended to be. She found it sort of endearing.

"So you think he's the Rumplestilskin from your book?" Emma had to ask even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, Emma. He's Rumplestiltskin. Maybe he's not as bad as we thought, but you still need to be careful."

"OK, Henry. I'll try."

By now they had reached the fountain and Henry was enthralled. "The princess looks like you Emma. Even Mr. Gold thinks you're a princess. "

"Yeah, I know. Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents." Emma didn't even try to argue. She knew that Gold's name being Rumplestiltskin guaranteed that Henry would never change his mind about the book.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Henry returned to the house to find Mary Margaret and Gold making a huge bouquet of flowers from his garden. Emma smiled to herself. For someone who had been so terrified of Gold, Mary Margaret seemed to have warmed up to him pretty quickly.

"Hey, are you ready to get going? I have to get Henry home by 6:00."

"I'm all set, Emma." Mary Margaret turned to Gold. "Thank you so much, Mr. Gold. I really had a lovely time." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Gold grinned at her and then at Emma.

Henry shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Gold." Gold winked at him. "It's been a pleasure, my boy. "

"Thanks, Gold." Emma kissed him and he whispered in her ear. "Will you come back and spend the night?" She nodded. "I'll see you later."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Regina watched Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry drive off before she walked up to Gold's door and rang the bell.

"Regina." Gold seemed shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?" He almost growled.

"Never mind what I'm doing here, Gold. Why is my son spending time at your house when I specifically asked Miss Swan to make sure that she kept him away from you?"

"Oh, really? And why is that Regina? I don't recall that our arrangement had any restrictions attached."

"I don't want him near you, Gold. It's as simple as that."

Gold ignored her. "I'm glad you're here. It will save me from having to make a trip to see you tomorrow."

"Why? What do you want now, Gold?"

"I'd like you to extend our agreement regarding Miss Swan and Henry for another month."

Regina let out a shrill laugh. "Why ever would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to ask you nicely. I'd like you to extend our agreement for another month, **please** …"

Regina glared at him. "It's extended," she hissed with as much venom as she could muster.

"Perfect. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mayor Mills. Thank you for stopping by." And with that Gold closed the door in her face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You and Gold seem to have bonded a bit today." Emma couldn't resist calling Mary Margaret out on her surprising connection with Gold.

"I know. I can't believe we have so much in common. I was dreading today and I ended up having a great time."

"So you don't think it's crazy for me to be attracted to him?" Emma was still looking for assurance that what she felt for Gold made some kind of sense.

P..lease! You two were made for each other. He's totally impossible and uncontrollable, Emma… that's a challenge that you can't resist."

Emma had to agree. "But what about me? What does he see in me?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "You're beautiful, intelligent, independent… you won't let him get away with anything… and same as you, he thinks he can control you, but knows deep down that it's a losing battle. You're a challenge to one another, Emma."

"You may be right."

"Of course I'm right. And let's not forget…. the best sex ever… I'm sure that counts for something." Mary Margaret laughed.

Emma had to agree. That was the one thing that was both undeniable and inexplicable at the same time. Gold called it magic at play, and as much as Emma wanted to deny it, that's what it was.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma arrived back at Gold's at 8:00pm.

"I was just going to have a cup of tea, Emma. Would you like to join me? Or perhaps you'd prefer a glass of wine?"

"Wine for me, Gold. It's been a long day."

Gold chuckled. "I hope I didn't make things too difficult for you today, my dear. I tried to be on my best behavior."

"No worries, Gold. You passed with flying colors. Mary Margaret thinks you could be her new BFF and Henry even distrusts you a little less than he did before."

Gold laughed. "I'm glad to see that I made such headway with both of them, especially Henry. The boy is wise beyond his years."

"He's convinced more than ever now that the curse is real and that you're the Dark One."

"What if he's right, Emma? What if we are cursed and I really am the Dark One?"

"Give me my wine, Gold. I can't even think about it." Emma laid her head against Gold's shoulder as they sat on the couch together. He put his arm around her and stroked her cheek. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling and coffee brewing. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She was lying on Gold's couch with a cushion under head and a blanket draped over her.

"I fell asleep?" Emma walked into the kitchen looking a bit sheepish.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Gold handed her a cup of coffee as he kissed her cheek. "You were out within minutes last night, Emma. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I tried to make you comfortable on the couch."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I wasn't very good company."

"On the contrary, my dear. I love that you're so comfortable with me. It's very sweet." Gold smiled at her. "Believe me when I tell you that I'm happy whenever you're near me." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Emma felt safe and cared for. She was getting used to feeling this way with Gold even though it still surprised her.

"So how would you like your eggs? Yolk broken over hard?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Emma couldn't help feeling that there was a sexual innuendo in there somewhere.

"I find it very easy to read you, Emma. I seem to know instinctively what you like. Call it a gift."

"To you or to myself?" Emma couldn't resist.

Gold laughed. "Well, if you put it that way… I suppose it's a gift to both of us. Nothing excites me more than giving you pleasure. "

"I can tell, Gold. And I appreciate it… more than you know."

They ate breakfast in companionable silence each thinking about how close they were to the end of their deal.

"Do you have a change of clothing?" Gold broke the silence.

"Yeah, in my car. I thought I might have needed it yesterday."

"Why don't you stay for a while? I'm not going to open the shop today. You can take a shower here and we can spend some time together."

As soon as he mentioned taking a shower Emma could think of nothing but the two of them enjoying that activity together. She didn't know if it would be something Gold would think about, but she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Thanks, I'd like that. We didn't have any time alone yesterday." She tried to sound nonchalant, praying that Gold was not reading her mind. She glanced at him only to find him smirking knowingly at her.

"What's wrong, Gold?" she tried to sound annoyed.

"Nothing at all, darling. Why don't you get your clothes out of the car? I'm going to jump in the shower. You can join me if you'd like when you come back in."

Of course she wanted to and he knew it. She almost felt like making him shower alone just to make a point.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gold? " Emma knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in, Emma. I've been waiting for you."

Emma slipped off her shorts and top and stepped into his huge walk-in shower. There were several shower heads running. Gold turned around to look at her and she couldn't help noticing that he was already fully erect.

"Guess you were expecting me." She moved closer to kiss him and his arousal pressed against her. Emma took him in her hand and he groaned. "I can't help touching you. It excites me more than anything."

They kissed passionately while she gently stroked him and he caressed her breasts.

"Let me wash your hair, Emma." Emma obliged. Gold's fingers seemed to caress her scalp and Emma wanted to do the same for him. She loved running her fingers through his hair and this seemed so intimate.

When they had rinsed their hair thoroughly Gold proceeded to use his hands to soap her body starting at her neck and moving slowly down to her breasts. The feeling of the soap and his fingers on her breasts made a rush of desire start to throb between her legs. In response, Emma applied soap to his chest with her hands and caressed his nipples with her thumbs. Gold bucked his hips against her in response and let out a raspy moan. Emma applied more soap to her hands and moved her attentions to his erect member. She loved the feel of him in her hands and applied the soap to him lovingly and sensuously. He moaned and arched his back thrusting into her hands. Emma continued to stroke him sensuously and he thrust against her determinedly demanding more. Emma obliged and increased the pressure and speed, licking his nipples as she moved her hand on him. He was so hard and strong that she was almost losing control of him. She stepped behind him and wrapped her left arm around his waist and to better control her hold on him with her right hand. "Faster, Emma. Please." Gold moaned. Emma obliged and Gold wildly thrust with her until he let out a guttural groan and came all over her hand. Emma kept her hand on him and pumped him until he was empty. He pulled her in front of him and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

They stayed in that position while Gold applied more soap to both of her breasts with his hands and fingers. Emma was already almost coming from Gold's reaction to her attentions and she needed to have his hands between her legs. She whimpered and pushed her hips against him trying to send him a message. Gold chuckled. "I know, darling. I know exactly what you need." He moved his soaped up hand between her legs and began to apply soap to her folds and clit with the open palm of his hand. Emma gasped the minute she felt him touch her and she moved against him in response. Gold continued to use his whole hand and Emma opened her legs and moved against his palm whimpering in the agony of need. In response Gold let the heel of his palm press more firmly against her clit as Emma increased her movements against it. Gold met each of her moves as she cried out at the torment. Gold held his arm around her as she rubbed herself against his hand until she shuddered in his arms as she came. Gold continued to keep the pressure on her clit as she rode out the wave over and over again. Gold held her closer. "There's nothing more beautiful to me than seeing and feeling you come, Emma." They kissed under the water for several minutes. Both wanted to say more to the other but neither had the courage to do so.

Emma wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair while Gold wrapped a towel around his waist and watched her through the opposite mirror. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and kept thinking about how much he loved sharing his home with her. When she finished her hair he moved behind her, put his arms around her waist and leaned into her.

Emma felt his erection immediately. "You can't be ready again?" She met his eyes in the mirror and he shrugged his shoulders while giving her a wicked smile. He took her hand and led her to his bed. They removed the towels from one another and she lay back against the pillows. Gold pressed his body against hers and they kissed hungrily as Emma took him in her hand. "Amazing, Gold. I don't know how you do it." Gold eased himself down her body and knelt between her legs. He kissed her clit and she gasped. He then pushed 2 fingers into her and kissed her clit again. "You're as wet as can be, Emma."

"I know. I want to feel you inside me."

Gold raised himself above her and she opened her legs and guided him into her. The feeling of him inside her felt so right and so fulfilling. Gold kept still for a minute, kissing her lips and neck, and then held himself up so that he could look into her eyes as he began to slowly thrust into her. They kept their eyes locked on one another as he made every movement count for her and for him. Emma moved her hips in rhythm with him, feeling herself building slowly to a climax from inside out. Gold kept looking into her eyes. The man was making love to her and his eyes were saying everything that he could not voice. Emma knew that her eyes were responding and they had a silent intimate conversation that culminated in a climax that left both of them breathless and exhausted. Gold stayed in her as long as he could and they didn't say a word.

They spent the rest of the morning together, both wrapped in their own thoughts, but enjoying having the other near.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gold envelope was on Emma's desk when she arrived at work on Monday morning.

**_**You've made me feel something I've never felt before, Emma.** _ **

**_**Please give us a chance.** _ **

**_**I'll pick you up at 7:30 on Wednesday evening.** _ **

She was afraid of what he felt and she was even more afraid that she felt the same way. Could she take the chance? 


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Gold? This is Mary Margaret Blanchard." Gold heard her voice on the other end of the phone and immediately thought that something had happened to Emma.

"Miss Blanchard, is Emma OK?" Gold tried to sound calm.

"Emma came home from work a while ago and she's not well. She has a fever and she's cold and shaking and curled up in bed. I know you were going to see her tonight so I was hoping you could come over and stay with her. I have to be at a parent-teacher conference at 7:00 and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course I'll come over. I'm just closing up my shop now. I can be there by 6:30. Does that work for you?"

"That would be perfect. I'll still be here. Thank you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good evening, Miss Blanchard. How's our patient doing?" the concern in Gold's eyes made Mary Margaret smile to herself.

"She's the same, Mr. Gold. She needs to take a fever-reducer and drink a lot of fluids. I left everything you'll need in her room." Mary Margaret gestured upstairs to the room on the left. "I hope she'll cooperate with you. She hates it when anyone tries to take care of her."

Gold laughed. "Don't I know it? The woman hates to accept help. Don't worry though, Miss Blanchard. I know how to deal with her."

Mary Margaret smiled shyly at him. "So I've heard."

Gold laughed again. "I'm sure you have. We're quite a pair, don't you think?"

"Yes, I actually think you two are perfect for one another."

"As do I." Gold agreed. "I just wish Emma saw it the same way."

Mary Margaret put her hand on his. "I wouldn't give up on her. She just needs more time than most people."

"I know. I'm trying my best to be patient."

"You're doing a great job." Mary Margaret smiled at him and looked at the package he held in his hands. It was a square box wrapped in pink paper with a pink bow shaped like a rose on top of it. "Is that for Emma?"

"Yes. It's a little end-of-the-deal gift for her. Can you make sure she gets it tomorrow morning? I don't want her to open it until then."

"That's so sweet. You do know that she's not the pink type, don't you?"

Gold chuckled. "I'm well aware of that. It's a little joke between us. Actually, it's something that Emma finds very amusing at my expense. I thought I'd give her a laugh."

"I'll make sure she gets it. Listen, I have to get going. Please help yourself to anything you find in the refrigerator. There's some leftover lasagna and chicken. And one more thing… please call me Mary Margaret."

"Thank you, Miss… Mary Margaret. Now don't worry about anything. I'll take good care of Emma."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gold made his way up the stairs and entered Emma's room. It was the first time he had been in it, and knowing how private Emma was about everything, he almost felt as though he was intruding.

"Emma? Are you awake?" He whispered.

"Gold? What are you doing here?" Emma turned to look at him with feverish eyes.

"I'm here to make sure you get better, Emma. I need you to take some medication and drink some water." Gold moved closer to the bed and put his lips on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm sorry, Gold. I can't go out with you tonight. I have to break the deal."

"Don't worry about the deal, Emma. Now just take these pills and drink as much water as possible."

Emma obeyed him. "Now let's get you out of these clothes and into something more comfortable. Mary Margaret left a sweatshirt and sweat pants out for you. I'm going to help you put them on." Gold managed to undress and dress her with very little help from her. He finally got her comfortable and tucked under the covers.

"Thank you, Gold. Please lie down next to me and hold me. I'm so cold."

Gold had already removed his jacket. Now he removed his vest, tie and belt and got into bed next to her. Emma immediately leaned against him and he wrapped his whole body around her. "Sleep, darling. I'm going to stay with you until you feel better."

He held her closer as she continued to shiver. Eventually the shivering stopped and he could tell that she was asleep. He relaxed and dozed off with her.

**_**"So you're Emma… so beautiful! " The high-pitched voice made Emma jump as a gold glittery-skinned imp with curly matted hair danced around her. He put his face close to hers and stared at her with gold-amber opaque eyes that seemed more reptilian than human. He smiled at her with rotting gold teeth as he stroked her cheek with his finger and giggled maniacally. Emma stared at him. She knew him but didn't want to believe it. "The name's Rumplestiltskin, dearie. I've been expecting you. I just never expected you to be so lovely." He clapped his hands together in delight and whirled around her once again.** _ **

**_**"Gold?" Emma choked the name out.** _ **

**_**"Gold? What about it, dearie? I spin straw into gold. You can't buy your way out of this. You've been promised to me as part of a deal and you're now mine, all mine. You're here to care for my rather large estate, and by estate I don't mean my castle." He leered at her while sweeping his eyes over her body, paying special attention to her lips. "You see, Emma, I have an insatiable sexual appetite and you'll be taking care of my needs whenever I demand it."** _ **

**_**Emma laughed. "And you think that's going to upset me? You know me better than that, Gold…I mean Rumplestiltskin. Nothing excites me more than to give you pleasure."** _ **

**_**Rumple was taken aback. Who was this woman and why wasn't she afraid of him? Why wasn't she repulsed? And who or what was this Gold she kept referring to?** _ **

**_**"Unlace my pants, Emma. And take me in your mouth. I want to see what you can do with those sweet moist lips and that naughty tongue."** _ **

**_**Emma unlaced his pants and pulled them off of him. His erection bounced out at her and she felt herself immediately aroused. She loved taking Gold in her mouth and for once he was going to let her do exactly what she wanted without worrying about her needs first. Emma took him in her hand and licked the tip with her tongue. Rumple groaned loudly and grasped her head in his hands, his long nails digging uncomfortably into her skull. She took the head in her mouth and sucked on it while swirling her tongue around it. Rumple dug his hands in deeper and yelped a bit in response. She then lowered her mouth on him taking him almost all the way in. He lost control and thrust further into her. She gagged a bit and moved off of him. "Listen, I can take you all the way, just give me a minute to adjust." She took him again even further and he whimpered and tried not to thrust. She was enjoying this and he couldn't believe it. The woman wasn't protesting, she seemed to want to do this. Suddenly Emma started using her mouth to suck and lick him in a way that was making him lose control. He had to thrust into her in return but he refrained from controlling her movements because she was doing things to him that he hadn't expected and it was driving him insane. Suddenly he felt her hands on his balls and she squeezed them with just the right pressure to make him cry out. "Emma, don't stop Emma." His high-pitched voice was now raw and raspy and Emma knew she was driving him over the edge. She pulled back a bit and concentrated all of her efforts on sucking the head of his penis and he took himself in his hand and rapidly stroked himself while she sucked. He let out a guttural groan as he came in her mouth and he stroked and thrust as she sucked him dry.** _ **

**_**He stared at her in disbelief. She looked completely self-satisfied. He suspected that she was dripping with desire so he pushed her onto the table, pushed her skirt up and tore her panties off of her. Emma put her feet up on the table and opened her legs revealing how dripping wet she was to him. He growled and set his mouth on her, lapping up her juices with relish. He stuck his very tense tongue in her and she gasped in shock at the intense feeling it elicited in her. "You liked that, Emma? Well, how do you like this?" He set about licking every fold with his tongue and teased her clit until she was begging him for release. He set his whole mouth on her and sucked her and stuck his tongue in her until she screamed at the torment and he granted her release. He followed her orgasm to its end, never removing his mouth from her.** _ **

**_**"Don't get used to that, Emma. That was for me, not for you." And he pulled back to show her how erect he was again as he stood over her, pulled her closer to the edge of the table and thrust himself into her. His movements were wild and wanton and Emma could feel a climax building immediately. She bucked her hips and met his wild movements moaning as loudly as he was. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and pounded into her making full blissful contact with her swollen and aroused clit. Emma began to come again, unable to hold back, and he thrust into her several more times as she screamed his name and he released his semen into her.** _ **

**_**"You came again." He was truly amazed at this woman's responses to him.** _ **

**_**"Get used to it. There's this thing between us that's out of our control. You're going to satisfy me whether you want to or not. It's just the way it is." Emma smiled at him defiantly.** _ **

**_**Rumple's eyes betrayed his confusion. He did not understand what was happening here and was determined to get to the bottom of it.** _ **

"Emma, are you OK?" Gold was staring at her as she opened her eyes. She pulled him close to her and kissed him. "Your clothes are drenched, Emma. The fever broke. Let's get you into some dry clothes. Emma was weak and let him help her.

"You were having some very intense dreams. You were wildly tossing around and I had trouble holding you."

"I had a dream about you… only you were the Rumplestiltskin from Henry's book and you were gold and glittery and had rotten teeth and long nails and…" Emma hesitated… "You told me that you were sexually insatiable and I was going to sate your every need whenever and wherever you demanded it."

Gold looked completely embarrassed. "You must have been disgusted and repulsed to see me as such a beast. How awful for you."

Emma looked at him thoughtfully. "No, I wasn't repulsed at all. I knew it was you, and I know this is going to sound strange, but I was attracted to you and completely aroused. You insisted that the sex was strictly for your benefit, but you ended up satisfying me beyond my wildest dreams."

"So it was as good for you as it was for me?"

Emma laughed. "I think it may have been better for me, Gold. And your alter ego, Rumplestiltskin, was completely shocked by it."

Gold laughed too. He had had the same dream and it had scared him in many ways. He thought Emma would be sickened by the real him. He was a disgusting monster, a beast, and yet she still wanted him and she wasn't intimidated by him and she wasn't afraid of him. She called him out the same way she always did. The woman was amazing and he was in awe of her. And the dream meant that she was beginning to believe. She was one step closer to breaking the curse.

"I think I should leave, Emma. I don't think Mary Margaret expects to see me here in the morning."

"No Gold. I need you to stay." She wrapped herself around him.

"OK. As you wish. But you need to get some sleep. You're still weak and need rest."

Within minutes she dozed off and Gold followed suit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, sweetheart." Gold was propped up on one elbow looking at her. "How do you feel?"

"Much better. She kissed his hand. "Thanks for staying and thanks for the great dream." She looked at him suggestively.

"Well that's going to have to do it for you for now, Emma. You're still weak and Mary Margaret is down the hall."

"You're right." She hesitated a minute. "I've decided what I want the favor to be."

Gold gave her his undivided attention.

"Can you extend the arrangement with Regina so that I can see Henry for another month?"

"Consider it done, my dear. The arrangement is extended."

"Don't you have to check with Regina first?" Emma wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have any problems with the woman.

"I spoke to her on Saturday, Emma. I was pretty sure that you'd use your favor to gain more time with Henry."

"How could you know, Gold? I was originally planning to use it to get to you in some deliciously wicked way."

Gold laughed. "I was well aware of that, my dear, but I also knew that you wouldn't waste it." Gold now paused and looked a bit uncertain. "What about the other part of the agreement? Do you want that to continue?"

Emma looked like she was deep in thought debating the pros and cons. She knew the answer but wanted to make him squirm a bit. She finally took pity on him. "Yes, Gold, I want to continue that part of the deal also."

Gold looked relieved.

"Tell me, Gold. What would you have asked for if I owed you a favor?"

"The same thing, Emma. I would have asked that we extend our deal for another month."

"So the favor would have been the same no matter which one of us won the bet?" Emma was just beginning to understand the implications of this.

"Exactly, my dear." Gold smirked. "I never make a deal that doesn't work to my advantage. And in this case we both win."

"You had no way of knowing that I'd extend the date portion of the deal, Gold. Especially when we first made the bet." Emma challenged him.

"No, I couldn't be 100% sure, but I was pretty certain that you'd want to continue. You know that what we have is something that you just don't throw away. Your main issue is that you can't make a commitment. Extending a deal by eight dates bides you time without the commitment."

"You really are incredibly sure of yourself, aren't you? You really think you have me figured out?"

Gold grinned. "Pretty much."

"Well before you get too smug, **darling** , let me tell you that there's one small twist to our arrangement." Emma was now the one smirking. "You'll be having eight dinners with me this time around; I won't be having eight dinners with you."

Gold laughed. "Very clever, sweetheart. You're taking control away from me. But let me point out that I let you take the lead and set the pace most of the time, didn't I?"

"That's just it, Gold. You **let** me… you were still in control. This time I'll be the one in control. That has to take you right out of your usual comfort zone, don't you think?"

Gold laughed. "You win, Emma. You beat me at my own game. But let me tell you this, darling. I never expected anything less of you. I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned."

Gold traced her lips with his fingers and kissed her gently. "You're beautiful and clever and I'm pretty crazy about you."

Emma kissed him back hungrily. "I'll try not to make you suffer too much."

"Now, now my dear. You must get some rest. Your little dream is going to have to hold you over until next time." Gold got up and got dressed. "I'm going to let myself out before I disturb your lovely roommate. Tell her I said good-bye."

Gold noticed that his gift for Emma was sitting on the kitchen counter as he let himself out. He smiled to himself thinking about her reaction when she opened it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Mary Margaret was happy to see Emma up again. "Did Gold leave?"

"I'm much better. He stayed the night and nursed me back to health, but wanted to leave before you got up. He thought he'd disturb you by being here."

"Not at all. He's really very sweet, Emma. You should have seen how concerned he was about you last night. He has it bad for you."

"I know. He's not the only one… By the way, I decided on my favor."

"Oooh… I can't wait to hear."

"I asked him to extend our deal. I'll continue to see Henry and I'll also be seeing him for eight more dinners."

Mary Margaret couldn't help grinning. "I knew you were going to keep on seeing him."

"Yeah, I couldn't resist. But I also found a way to make the situation less than comfortable for him… he's having eight dinners with me… I'll be the one in control, not him."

Mary Margaret giggled. "I bet he wasn't expecting that."

Emma grinned. "No, he was gracious about it, but I think he's a little concerned."

They both laughed.

"Oooh, before I forget, Gold left you a present last night." Mary Margaret handed her the pink package.

Emma laughed again when she saw the pink wrapping. She opened it carefully and then stopped dead in her tracks. "I can't believe him."

"What's wrong? What is it?" Mary Margaret tried to see in the box.

Emma opened the box and showed her eight white envelopes with eight blank swan-shaped cards inside.

"What does it mean?" Mary Margaret didn't understand why Emma looked so annoyed.

"It means that he knew that I was going to tell him my favor, he knew what my favor was going to be and he also knew that I was going to change the terms of the arrangement. I don't know how he does it. It's as though he can read my mind. The worst of it is that I didn't decide what I was going to do until this morning."

"I don't understand what the notecards have to do with it." Mary Margart was still in the dark.

"Before each of our dinners, Gold left me a gold envelope with a gold card inside that would tell me where we were meeting and at what time. It also used to say something that made me feel pretty good about myself."

Mary Margaret laughed. "So he gave you these cards so that you can do the same now that you're calling the shots?"

"Exactly." Emma couldn't help laughing in spite of her annoyance. Gold had said he didn't expect anything less from her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't expect anything less from him. Well, let him get the last laugh for now. She had eight chances to get back at him… and that's exactly what she was going to do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gold arrived at his shop on Monday morning and found a white envelope on his counter. He opened it and found a swan-shaped card inside.

**_**Thank you for being there for me, Gold.** _ **

**_**I feel the same way you do, but I'm afraid.** _ **

**_**Meet me at the station at 7:30 on Saturday evening.** _ **

**_**And be prepared to pay.** _ **

Gold smiled to himself. She felt the same way he did… for that he was willing to pay anything. 


End file.
